Bo żyjesz dla kogoś, nie dla siebie
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Historia opowiada o dziewczynie, niezwykłej dziewczynie. Która ma wielkie problemy, niezwykłą codzienność. Ma wielkie zadanie,praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania ale podejmuje ryzyko.I sami zobaczycie jak na tym wyjdzie:p = Powieść = O boże … Co ja mam robić? Podczas walki mogę się zamienić! Ale nie odwołam walki, bo wyjdę na tchórza. Kurwa wołają mnie do walki. No trudno, najwyżej stanie się co ma się stać. Wyszłam na ring, w prawej dłoni dzierżyłam sztylet. Zaczęła się walka, puścili nam dodatkowo jakąś muzykę do walki. Nie pomagało, w ręcz przeciwnie, nie mogłam się skupić. Amber jako pierwsza zaatakowała, zgrabnie ominęłam jej cios. Drugą rękę złożyłam w pięść i z całej siły uderzyłam ją w brzuch. Ona zajęczała. Następnie kopnęłam ją w łydkę skuliła się. Podniosłam ją za włosy. Trzymając jej blond pukle, przyszedł mi do głowy fajny pomysł.Zamachnęłam się sztyletem i w jednej chwili oddzieliłam dość spory kawałek włosów od Amber. Puściłam je, a dziewczynie zaszkliły się oczy. Wstała. Zamachnęła się kastetem, Znów ja ominęłam a następnie wbiłam jej sztylet w brzuch i przekręciłam go wywołując jej dodatkowy ból. Padła na ziemię, ludzie krzyczeli,,Dobij ją!, Dobij ją! ‘’’ Dobić ją czy nie? Nie,nie mogę. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i zeszłam z ringu. Zobaczyłam różowy dym, czyli aura. Pociągnęłam nosem, znałam ten zapach. Cat: Roza! – krzyknęłam i wybiegłam Biegłam długo za aurą i w ciemnym zaułku zobaczyłam Rozę którą otaczali mężczyźni. I co ja mam zrobić? Sztyletem i Kastetem mogę sobie nie poradzić. Gdybym miała chociaż miecz. Cat: Ej wy debile!!! faceci: O chłopaki, patrzcie następna do wyruchania!! Zaczęłam w ich stronę biec, skoczyłam i zamieniłam się w wilka. Stanęli jak wryci, Rozalia upadła. Zawyłam ile sił w płucach, o dziwo odpowiedziały mi inne wilki. Warknęłam ostro w stronę facetów i pokazałam zęby. Zwiali. Wzięłam Rozę w pysk, delikatnie zaniosłam Rozalię pod jej drzwi. Pobiegłam w głąb lasu. Około 6 rano wróciłam do domu. Wzięłam szybki prysznic. Włosy wyprostowałam, zrobiłam zwykłe grube czarne kreski. Założyłam niebieskie rurki i zieloną bluzę opadającą na jedno ramie z motywem Marihuany i napisem,,Buds’’. Pod bluzę założyłam zwykłą czarną bokserkę . Wbiegłam do kuchni i wzięłam cały sok pomarańczowy do torby. Do torby spakowałam telefon, portfel, fajki i klucze. Założyłam trampki i wybiegłam z domu. W liceum byłam 15 minut później. Wbiegłam do Sali jako ostatnia czyli oczywiście spóźniona. - Księżniczka Catlyn Blood raczyła się w końcu pojawić w szkole? Cat: Tak raczyłam, A taka wiedźma musi wszystko komentować – uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo i usiadłam w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. - A czy nie wiesz że nie nosi się bluz z takim motywem? Cat: Jakim – złapałam za bluzkę - co pani tu złego widzi -Motyw Marihuany, a co? – Do klasy wszedł Kastiel – O Następny spóźnialski! Siadaj z Catlyn! Cat: A co ja kurwa mać pani zrobiłam! -Dziewczyno nie przeklinaj! Przecież takie ładne dziewczynki nie przeklinają! Cat: A widzi pani, ja jestem wyjątkiem. – uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko. - Koniec! Zaraz ściągniesz tą bluzę! A dziś twoje do twojej mamy~! Cat: A niech pani dzwoni i zapyta się jej co dziś na obiad! – rzuciłam.- Tylko jest jeden mały problem - Jaki? Cat: Ja nie mam mamy. -Ojca? Cat: nie - musisz kogoś mieć! Cat: A widzi pani. Nie mam nikogo. -To przecież bez rodziców jesteś nikim.!! Cat: ….- wstałam z ławki i podeszłam do nauczycielki zacwelowałam jej prosto przed twarzą -Co ty robisz -spytała oszołomiona -CAT: Nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek mówił że jestem nikim. A zwłaszcza taka dziwka jak ty. – odwróciłam się i chciałam wyjść -Gdzie ty idziesz? Cat: Idę na fajkę za winklem. - Jeżeli wyjdziesz to pójdziesz do dyrektora. Cat: * Zacwelowałam jej z daleka i wyszłam * Wbiegłam do ogrodu. Usiadłam pod drzewem.. -Jak ona mogła tak o mnie powiedzieć!!! – wrzasnęłam, a łzy polały mi się z oczu – No kurwa mac jak! Wyciągnęłam z torby lufkę i mały woreczek z zielona substancją. Wsypałam go do szerszej części lufki, ubiłam i podpaliłam. Zaciągałam się i za każdym razem buch był mocniejszy od poprzedniego. Słuchają Z.B.U.K.A się uspokajałam. Po około 20 minutach słuchania muzyki, łzy przestały lecieć z moich oczu, lecz miałam je całe podpuchnięte Cat: Nie ważne gdzie, nawet gdy będziesz sam, trzymaj gardę wysoko i po prostu walcz,walcz,walcz! Nawet gdy czujesz strach,albo już nie masz sił, musisz dotrwać do końca choćbyś miał tu paść na ryj.-za rapowałam jak najlepiej umiałam. Poczułam znajomy zapach. I nagle coś przygwoździło mnie do ściany liceum. Pierwsze wrażenie to szok. Patrzyłam na Kentina jak wyciągnął zęby i warczy na mnie przytrzymując mnie jedną rękom Ken: Czemu ciebie do cholery tyle nie było!! Avril biegła za tobą ale straciła ślad. Gdzie ty kurwa byłaś!! Cat: - wywinęłam się w taki sposób że teraz ja go przytrzymywałam – Jestem, starsza i silniejsza, jestem dłużej w watasze i znam więcej sztuczek żeby cię załatwić! Do mnie nie z kłami!Po pierwsze byłam w Francji, miałam szał. Nie czepiaj się. Masz słaby nosek braciszku Wczoraj byłam w domu. I jeszcze raz wyskoczysz do mnie z kłami to ci je powyrywam. Wisisz mi 7 zł za lufkę Ken: Bo ci ją kupię! A co ty w dilerkę wpadłaś? Cat: Spierdalaj..Albo sama cię z tond wywalę, ale na kopach. – warknęłam ostro przy okazji wyciągając kły.On zrobił to samo.- A przy okazji schowaj kiełki bo może ciebie ktoś zobaczyć -Warczeliśmy na siebie z 5 minut. Az Kentin uskoczył i pobiegł w stronę liceum. Przez radio- węzeł Zostałam wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie chętnie się tam powlekłam. Usiadłam na blado różowym krześle. Po chwili usłyszałam,,proszę ‘’ i weszłam. Dyrektorem, a raczej dyrektorkom okazała być się grubsza starsza babka. Z pozoru miła. Lecz okazała się inna. Dyr.: Czemu wyzywałaś nauczycielkę od suki i ,,cwelowałaś’’- pokazała w cudzysłowu – jej prosto w twarz? Cat: A dla czego nazywała mnie nikim? Dyr.: Co zrobiła.? Cat: Mówiła że zadzwoni do moich rodziców, ja powiedziałam że ich nie mam to ona nazwała mnie nikim. Dyr.: Słusznie, tak nie może być. Ale twoje zachowanie też nie jest na miejscu. Musisz otrzymać karę Musisz za karę dołączyć do 3 różnych klubów. Podobno nieźle radzisz sobie na w-f. Brakuje nam osób do drużyny gimnastycznej … musisz tam dołączyć, Teraz możesz wybrać co wybierasz? Piłkę Nożną czy JUDO:)? Cat: Judo, w gimbazie byłam wice mistrzynią Hiszpanii.. Dyr.: I wybierz sobie ostatni klub. Cat:* Podał mi kartkę, albo klub książki albo muzyki.* Muzyczny klub.- wybrałam Dyr.: Będziesz musiała podpisać że się zgadzasz i poddajesz się każe. Możesz już iść – odwróciłam się i naciskałam klamkę – Jeszcze jedno. Czuję od ciebie papierosy. Wyszłam z gabinetu dyry. Za minutę miała być przerwa. I tak też się stało. Poczułam że chce mi się zapalić. Spojrzałam do torby. Nie miałam już papierosów. Oparłam się o ścianę.Obok mnie przeszła grupka chłopaków. Rozpoznałam w nich po kolei: Alexa, Kastiela, Armina i Lysandra. Chwila! Tam był Armin! A on zawsze ma szlugi. Rzuciłam się za nimi w bieg. Kiedy byłam blisko to krzyknąłem,,Armin! Kochanie ty moje!!’’ i wskoczyłam mu na barana. Miny ich były bezcenne. Alexy się jarał Lysander nie ogarniał, a Kastiel chyba chciał mnie zabić. Arm: Czego chcesz!! Cat: Ja do ciebie kurwa kochanie a ty tak? Arm: Dobrze żonko moja kochana, kochanie ty moje, czego chcesz? Cat: Szluga!!- wykrzyknęłam mu do ucha Arm: 2,50 – i podał mi 2 szlugi Cat: Naprawdę? – nie dałam mu odpowiedzieć, pocałowałam go w policzek – To co zapłacone? Arm: Tak. Alex: Armin! Czy ty mnie zdradzasz?!!!- wykrzyknął a wszystkie oczy uczniów były skierowane na nas Kas: Tak zdradza cię ze mną kurwa! Żabko ty moja – powiedział piskliwie – Dasz mi fajeczkę? Cat: Pierdol się on tylko mi daje … - poklepałam Kastiela drugą rękom po włosach. Lys: Catlyn, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało,, Tylko on mi daje ‘’ Cat: A Lysiu bawi się w skojarzenia. uch ty tylko o tym, co z ciebie wyrośnie. Wyszliśmy z towarzystwem na dziedziniec. Teraz siedziałam u Lysandra na barana. Jakoś szczególnie nie protestował. Chłopacy siedzieli na ławce tylko Lysander stał z racji tego że miał mnie na baranach. I nagle zobaczyłam Kevina mieszał się czy wejść czy nie, dopalał fajkę. Zeskoczyłam z pleców Lysa i porwałam się do bramy. Kiedy byłam przy Kevinie, coś mnie tknęło i wbiegłam mu w ramiona.Wtulił się w moje włosy i okręcił mnie parę razy w kółko. Kev: Przepraszam za wczoraj, coś mnie poniosło. Cat: Nie przepraszaj, dobrze się stało – staliśmy trzymając się za rance ale patrząc sobie w oczy.. Kev: Co to oznacza? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cat: Ty mi powiedz – odwzajemniłam uśmiech Kev: Czyli od dziś jesteśmy razem? – widziałam w jego oczach radość Cat: Tak – przytuliłam się do niego, lecz przerwał nam dzwonek oznaczający lekcje. – muszę lecieć pa! Wbiegłam za chłopakami do klasy, technika jest chyba najlepszą lekcja pod względem luźności. Stoły są ustawione rzędami poziomymi. Ja siedzę przy oknie zaraz obok mnie Kastiel który nieraz zmienia się z Alexym. Poszliśmy do naszych ławek na końcu, otworzyłam okno. Nauczycielka przeszła do lekcji. Armin pokazywał mi jakiś znak. Trzymał blisko palce ust. Odchyliłam się z krzesła i wyciągnęłam z torby papieroska.Pierwszy zapalił Armin, następnie ja i reszta chłopaków. Normalnie paliliśmy na lekcji! A nauczycielka się nie spostrzegła. Przecież nawet zapalniczka wydaj charakterystyczny dźwięk. A co dopiero jaki zapach wydaje fajka. Akcja zajebista, nie powiem że nie. Kiedy nauczycielka się na nas patrzyła to chowaliśmy papierosy pod ławkę, jak się odwracała do tablicy to się zaciągaliśmy i gadaliśmy. A wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli się na nas jak na debili, zazdrościli nam nie ma co...Na serio było zajebiście. Po szkole poprosiłam Kastiela by mnie podwiózł do stajni. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam! Z Kastielem postanowiliśmy że puścimy w nie pamięć, to znaczy ja puszczę w niepamięć tą akcje sylwestrową. Nie powiem, jest mi cholernie przykro nadal z tego powodu, ale nic nie poradzę. Mam misję której nie mogę przerwać. I której nie mogę przełożyć. A żeby wykonać moje zadanie muszę być zwykłą nastolatką co dla wilka nie jest łatwe. Przecież poderwanie chłopaka nie jest łatwe dla nastolatki która się zakochała a co dopiero dla dziewczyny która robi to z przymusu.No cóż tylko jak znajdą tych mafiosów od razu się wyprowadzam i daje reszcie o sobie zapomnieć. Tak już postanowiłam, a ja rzadko kiedy zmieniam zdanie. - dziewczyno!! Przecież tak się nie robi do cholery jasnej!! jak można nie przychodzić przez miesiąc do pracy!! -Już od ponad godziny mój szef się na nie wydzierał - jak można być tak nie odpowiedzialnym ! cat: to niech mnie pan zwolni, nie chce tego bo bardzo zależy mi na tej pracy, ale jeżeli nie rozumie pan ze byłam w szpitalu to proszę mnie zwolnic - zgrabnie skłamałam. - nie zwolnię cię. - zdziwiłam się - dobrze trenowałaś konie i dzieci a nam chodzi tu o jakość a nie o ilość. Cat: czyli zostaje? -tak, ale niestety nie możesz otrzymać pełnego wynagrodzenia. Dostaniesz polowe przynajmniej przez pierwsze pół roku. Przykro mi. ... Musisz znaleźć sobie chociaż jednego zawodnika. masz tu grafik możesz już iść. - podał mi kartkę. Cat: Dziękuję, do widzenia. ja pierdole 500 zł na miesiąc ??,To chyba jakiś żart, z tego oddać musze 300zl na rachunki. Muszę znaleźć coś dodatkowego. Moje kroki skierowałam do stajni. Miałam totalnego doła. Weszłam do boksu Londona, torbę odłożyłam na siano. Pobiegłam po kopystkę i szczotkę. Czyściłam mojego konika. Cat: i co malutki tęskniłeś ?- cicho zarżnął - co, kto cię czyścił? - złapał mnie za rękaw - co chcesz kochanie ?, mam cię dosiąść ? Lon: Ichacha - zaczął machać ryjem w dal i w gorę. Cat: Kochanie późno jest. No może nie późno ale ciemno - prychnął - ale na pewno chcesz - Lon: ichacha! Pobiegłam do siodlarni wzięłam uzdę i siodło i czaprak. Osiodłałam Londona. Zarzuciłam na siebie bluzę, a torbę pozostawiłam na sianie. Wsiadłam na konia i występowałam go poza teren stajni. Cat: * cmok,'cmok, * Pogoniłam konia, stopniowo przechodziłam ze kłusu w galop. Galopowałam wokół mojej szkoły. Następnie pognałam w stronę. Spotkań jakiś grupek społecznych. Były to miejsca gdzie kiedyś mieściły się hangary na łodzie. obok nich mieściła się piękna plaża. Zwolniłam konia, spokojnie stępowałam po piasku. Gdy nagle kogoś zauważyłam. Chłopak leżał na piasku. W mężczyźnie rozpoznałam Kevina. Powoli i ostrożnie z siadłam z konia, zdjęłam siodło i położyłam je na pieńku Cat: A teraz możesz się pasać - pokazałam na kawałek trawy - a widzisz to - pokazałam na piasek - tego się nie je! Rozumiesz ? - pokiwał znacząco głowom, przytuliłam jeszcze konia i puściłam uzdę Dosiadłam się do chłopaka, który teraz siedział i wpatrywał się w morze. Cat: Morze jest piękne, prawda? - bardziej stwierdziłam niż zapytałam. Kev: tak - powiedział smutno Cat: co tu robisz ? - zapytałam nie pewnie. Kev: mogę spytać ciebie o to samo. Cat: Kevin widzę że jest coś nie tak, mi możesz powiedzieć. Kev: Ale obiecujesz że nikomu nie powiesz ? Cat: Mi nie ufasz ? ' no obiecuje mów. Kev: Ten facet z którym była moja mama nie jest moim ojcem. Ale jak byłem młodszy to się mną zajmował ' dla tego nazywałem go tatą, a dziś po prostu spakował walizki i wyszedł z domu zostawiając mi stówę i kartkę z napisem trzymaj się'-, heh, a ja myślałem że on jest. Inny. A wiesz dla czego się wyniósł ? Zrobił mojej matce dziecko i zwiał. A teraz tu zaczyna się mój problem, bez jego kasy nie stać nas na utrzymanie domu. A moja stara podjęła decyzję bez rozmowy ze mną. Wyjeżdża do Niemiec. Żeby zarobić hajs. A ja mam zostać tu sam z Anią. Ale jak ? Mam jeszcze trochę hajsu z płyty, teraz będę miał parę koncertów ale to jedynie na żarcie starczy, a reszta? Przecież ja też do szkoły chodzę. Albo jej jazda konna, przecież ona będzie smutna jak nie będzie mogła trenować bo to fortunę kosztuje !! Catlyn, ja ją najbardziej na świecie kocham! I co ja teraz zrobię - schował twarz w dłonie Cat: po pierwsze się nie załamuj. Masz problem i to durzy ale ja na prawdę pomogę ci jak tylko będę umiała, rozumiesz? Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć. Na koncerty musisz jeździć, bo musisz dawać ludziom swój przekaz, jaki dajesz mi. W tedy Ania może zostać ze mną. Nie martw się o konie. jeżeli wasza matka wyrazi zgodę bym ją trenowała na koniach mojej rodziny nie będziecie musieli płacić tylko będzie musiała oporządzać konie. Ona ma 9 lat więc ja to będę robić za nią. - przytuliłam się do chłopaka - damy radę obiecuję ci to. Kev: wiesz ze cię kocham? Cat: nie wiem. - zaczęłam palcem pukać w usta Kev: A ja ci to zaraz udowodnię - zaczął pokonywać odległość dzielącą nasze usta, nasze zwykłe pocałunki zaczęły przeradzać się w coraz najsmętniejsze, obściskiwanie się po chwili skończyliśmy nasze pieszczoty, siedzieliśmy wtuleni w siebie patrząc na morze. Było bardzo romantycznie.. Kev: sorry że przerywam tą chwile ale czy twój koń morze wchodzić do wody? Bo już do niej wszedł. Cat: jak widzi. Wodę i nie może do niej wejść to zaczyna kombinować. Pójdę po niego. - wstałam Cat: London !!! Choo tu!! Nie wolno do wody, bez mojej zgody !!! Zły koń - przyszedł ze spuszczonym łbem. Prychając. - to co, przepraszasz rozumiem ??, która to godzina kochanie ? 22, uuu musimy wracać., Kevin - zawołałam chłopaka siodłając konia. - ja lecę ,, późno już, musze jeszcze konia odstawić to do jutra - przytuliłam go Kev: to do jutra moja dziewczyno. - obrócił mną kilka razy Cat: to do jutra mój chłopaku - pocałowałam chłopaka i dosiadłam konia. Pogalopowałam do stajni przez las.. W lesie London zaczął się może nie nie czuć bezpiecznie ale denerwować się. . . Miał rację. W lesie zobaczyłam osobę której na serio nie chciałam widzieć i Kastela. Mianowicie Kastel opierał się o drzewo a jakaś dziewczyna opierała się o jgo tors. Ściągnęłam lejce koniowi i chwile potem hamowałam konia. Kastel spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. No musiałam mu pomóc. . zeskoczyłam z konia, podeszłam do dziewczyny, odsunęłam ja ręką. Podeszłam do chłopaka i przytuliłam go. Ten drgnął. Kas: cześć mycho. -'pocałował mnie w policzek. - Cat: Kochanie. .- to słowo nie chciało mi przejść przez gardło- co to za dziewczyna?. Kas: Jakaś dziwka się do mnie przyczepiła. . Ale już sobie idzie prawda? ??: tak, nara. Cat: potem mi podziękujesz - wskoczyłam na konia. - naara Odjechałam kawałek, i zatrzymałam się pod wielkim dębem. Tak jak się spodziewałam pojawiła się Ambar. Amb: co ty kurwa robisz!! Chodzisz z tym ciachem?? Cat: no najwyraźniej - zeszłam. Konia. Amb: Ale przecież takiego paszteta by nikt nie zechciał Cat: no widzisz ktoś mnie zechciał - zrobiłam sweet minkę - a ciebie niee. Amb: Powiem ci tylko cztery słowa które nigdy się nie zmienią. -,,rodzice cię nie chcą '- odwróciła się Cat: ale wiesz -przycisnęłam ją do drzewa - nigdy nie byliście dla mnie rodziną. Ty nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie siostrą, i co żal dupę ściska że Kastiel woli mnie od ciebie ??. Oj kochanieńka, nie znasz mojej mocy. I nie wiesz co mogę ci zrobić. Macie szczęście że nie mieszkacie w tym mieście. Bo obiecuje zabiłabym cię. Pałam do ciebie czystą nienawiścią. I pamiętaj, następnym razem nie będzie tak miło. - rzuciłam nią o drugie drzewo, upadła - Nienawiść moją tarczą mnie nie dostaniesz. Wskoczyłam na konia i pogalopowałam jak najszybciej do stajni. rozsiodłałam konia. I usiadłam w ostatnim wolnym boxie, kolana podciągnęłam pod brodę -Boże dlaczego?!-wydarłam się na cały głos - dlaczego ja??? No kurwa!! - i znów łza spłynęła po moim policzku - dlaczego nikt mnie nie kocha!??. Dlaczego?? Dlaczego jestem sama na tym świecie i nikt mnie nie kocha!! Dlaczego ja muszę być w tym cholernym rodzie? Dlaczego mnie to spotyka?? Dlaczego jestem sama, rodzice mnie nie chcą.!! - krzyczałam na przemian - dlaczego ja muszę wszystkich okłamywać i zwodzić??. 'bo co mam popierdolony gen wilka. Tak nie nawiedzę go. Bo przez niego straciłam wszystko, rodzinne, siostrę, czy nawet normalne życie! A z drugiej strony go' kochałam: za tà wolność, za przyjaciół. Za to Ze umiem walczyć czy dosiadać konia - mruknęłam - kocham rzeczy których nie nawiedzę. - pomacałam buta, wyciągnęłam z niego sztylet - ja nie daje rady - i zrobiłam pierwsze nacięcie - to za to że się urodziłam - zrobiłam drugą równie głęboką ranę, nie mogłam zrobić cienkich kresek ponieważ by się zagoiły. -a to za to że mam gen wilka - coraz słabiej widziałam., trzecie nacięcie - za to że mnie nikt nie kocha - czwarte nacięcie też się pojawiło - to za to ze nie potrafiłam obronić Melchiora - miałam biało przed oczami, i piąte nacięcie miało być ostatnim i tak było, nie miałam już sił, ale wyszeptałam - i za to że kocham rzeczy, których nie nawiedzę. - zapadła ciemność, następnie poczułam błogość i spokój, tego potrzebowałam, czułam jak krew ze mnie wypływa ale nie obchodziło mnie to ponieważ chciałam by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. . Tak chciałam umrzeć i chciałam mieć święty spokój od wszystkich ludzi na świecie. A przede wszystkim chciałam mieć spokój od siebie, bo taka prawda nie nawiedziłam siebie. Za wszystko. A najbardziej za mojego świętej pamięci przyjaciela którego zawiodłam. ,,Kiedy przyjdzie do mnie śmierć otworze jej moje wrota Pożegnam się z tymi wszystkimi, których tak kocham Pomodlę się do Boga ten ostatni raz przed śmiercią I krzyknę jej: Kurwo weź to ! Mori memento ! Czeka mnie piekło ? Trudno mam je już teraz Myśli w głowie zbieram, niech zabiją mnie wspomnienia Już nic nie ma znaczenia, a śmierć wywraca powieki Z prochu powstałem, więc niech zakopią mnie w ziemi Musisz to docenić, odchodzę kurwa z klasą Nagrywam kawałek, puszczą go moim dzieciakom To właśnie jest twój tato, przewidział swe odejście A teraz możesz słuchać jego tracków na MySpace'sie Ja pierdolę tak nie chcę, odejdę kiedy trzeba Bo chcę zobaczyć jak moje dzieci będą dojrzewać Posadzić drzewo, śpiewać i zarobić na chatę, Choć wiem że ta śmierć może być nawet za pasem Życie piję Twoje zdrowie Życie, kocham Ciebie nad życie Kiedy bit mi bije, czuję że żyję Kocham życie, czło-człowiekiem mnie to czyni. x2 Czy śmierć naprawdę jest straszna ? Jak wszyscy o niej piszą Przed moją śmiercią świat zostanie owiany ciszą I w końcu mnie usłyszą, każdą jebaną piosenkę I zostanę legendą tylko przez to że odejdę Podpisuję się sercem, bo taki już jestem Wkładam go tu więcej w każdy kolejny werset I trzymam śmierć za rękę, mam odwagę z nią tańczyć Ciekawe czy się oprze suka pod atakiem punchy Raz dwa śmiertelny walczyk, Z.B.U.K.U właśnie walczy Nie znasz moich kroków, a jak znasz to nie zatańczysz Kuzyn siedzi w Anglii i też walczy o swoje I mam to chyba po nim, że się tej śmierci nie boję I wezmę to co moje, a jak nie to to wytargam Scratche DJ Hard Cut, więc hejterzy garda Nie ważne jakie miasta, jakie twarze i ubrania Jestem Z.B.U.K, a śmierć przede mną spierdala Szestnastka to nie nie dla nas, dla nas szestnastka to mało To "Ballada o śmierci" takich 100 by się przydało Napisać tak dekalog i mieć 100 milionów liter Inspirować się tylko sercem, a nie słownikiem Inspirować się życiem, nie czyimś, ale własnym Sięgam trochę wyżej niż te pierdolone gwiazdy I włażę właśnie na szczyt, choć nie lecę dziś na Vivie Weź skurwysynie głośniej, rozjeb na komendzie szybę Życie piję Twoje zdrowie Życie, kocham Ciebie nad życie Kiedy bit mi bije, czuję, że żyję Kocham życie, czło-człowiekiem mnie to czyni. x2 Kurwa mać gdzie ja jestem !!. Znajduję się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, z jednej strony było biało- błękitnie a z drugiej czerwono - czarno. Ktoś nie ma gustu… Na środku stał ogromny stół, a wokół nich było pełno krzeseł. Rozglądając się po obiekcie zauważyłam kogoś w czarnym kapturze. Powoli zbliżał się do mnie, miał zasłoniętą całą twarz tylko oczy były odkryte. Od razu poczułam do niego jakieś ciepło, ufałam mu. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, ???: Dlaczego próbowałaś się zabić- rozbrzmiał męski głos - mi możesz zaufać Cat: Nie dałam rady, po prostu ja chcę mieć prawdziwy dom, chcę mieć rodzinę, chcę normalnie żyć a nie jakieś pieprzone misje. Ja chcę być normalną dziewczyną która ma chłopaka, ja chcę normalnie żyć. ??: Ależ kocie – tylko jedna osoba mnie tak nazywała – przecież możesz. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć kim jesteś. Żyj dla siebie nie dla kogoś. Nie sądzisz by twoja misja mogła by być osobistą ? Cat: Tylko że ja tego nie chcę, Kastel jest słodki na serio nie raz kochany, zależy mu na mnie i to widać ale… ??: Nie wiesz czy tobie zależy tak na nim ? – przerwał mi Cat: tak, więcej nas dzieli niż łączy. Ja po prostu już nie daję rady. Chciałabym wykrzyczeć całemu światu kim jestem, poszłabym na sąd ostateczny zabiliby mnie i tyle. Jeszcze ci rodzice się dowalili. Nie kochają mnie a to było by mi potrzebne. ??: więc skoro tego tak pragniesz czemu tego nie zrobisz Cat: Wiesz jak znalazłam Melchiora to chciałam go uratować, ale już nie szło. Nie chciałam żeby dłużej cierpiał więc wyssałam jego krew. A przy tym obiecałam że zawsze będę sobą, a taka już jestem. Bardzo mi go brakuje ??: Mi ciebie też – zdjął chustę – Nadal cię kocham i proszę nie obwiniaj się za moją śmierć. Nie tylko wiadomość o twojej drugiej osobowości mną wstrząsnęła ale miałem inny problem rodzinny. To tylko moja wina. I proszę cię. Ja wiem życie jest trudne, cholernie, ale żyj dla mnie,,Jeżeli nie masz czegoś za co chcesz żyć to znajdź coś za co chcesz umrzeć ‘’ Cat: Ale ja chcę żyć z tobą, tu i teraz Melch: Ja rozumiem, niedługo się spotkamy , ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeżeli na serio kochasz tego raperka to życzę ci powodzenia. A jeżeli nie masz za co żyć, to żyj dla mnie. A jeszcze jedno -Obraz się rozmywał – To nie byli twoi prawdziwi rodzice, Otworzyłam jedno oko, znajdowałam się w jakiejś Sali było ciemno. Obok mnie ktoś siedział Zadzwonił mój telefon, chłopak spojrzał na wyświetlacz tym samym oświetlając swoją twarz., zmieszał się czy odebrać. Ale w końcu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i zrobił na głośnomówiący. Tel: Hallo !! Catlyn, co się stało !! Czemu nie odbierałaś ? Kas: To nie Catlyn tylko ja. tel: Kto ty ? Weź się schowaj kim ty jesteś kurwa! kas: Ja jestem chłopakiem Catlyn te: Kim kurwa !?? Gdzie jest Catlyn !?? Kas: jest nieprzytomna w szpitalu. tel: Ja pierdole, zaraz będę. A ty się kurwa miej na baczności !- rozłączył się. Cat: Co ty powiedziałeś? – spytałam słabo Kas: kiedy się obudziłaś Cat: chwilę temu. - wydusiłam. Kas: Catlyn – złapał mnie za rękę- dlaczego nie chcesz mi dać szansy ? Było by ci ze mną dobrze. kurwa pierwszy raz mówię coś takiego dziewczynie. Catlyn zależy mi na tobie. Jak mam ci to udowodnić? Cat: bo nie mogę i nie chcę. przepraszam – odwróciłam głowę – czemu ty tu siedzisz i ile spałam Kas: dziś jest 13 luty. spałaś 2 dni. Pocięłaś się. Dlaczego ? Znalazłem cię w stajni, bo przyszedłem na wolontariat. Siedzę z tobą tu od dwóch dni bez przerwy, aż kurator się do mnie doczepił. Ej, kocie daj nam szanse … Cat: Która jest godzina ?? kas: 23:58 **2 godziny później** Kas: Dla czego to zrobiłaś? - spytał Cat: Ej, to nie twoja sprawa. Kas: Catlyn – złapał mnie za rękę, próbowałam ją wyrwać ale zacisnął ją jeszcze mocniej – zależy mi na tobie na serio. Ja rozumiem że jesteś rozbita po stracie Melchiora, nie wiem z jakiego powodu się pocięłaś tak by trafić do szpitala, przy mnie tak bys nigdy nie zrobiła. Kocie ja cię kocham – ktoś wpadł do Sali ??: Ty ją kurwa kochasz ? Weź się kurwa schowaj – Ktoś przycisnął Kastela do ściany. - Ty ją kochasz ?, jesteś jej chłopakiem, kurwa śmieszne. Ja ci nie wiem co zrobię. !! Nie wiesz że nie kradnie się czyiś Kas: Weź wyjdź, south clous i zamknij za sobą drzwi! – zadrwił z niego - co ty myślisz że kozak jesteś. ?- próbował się wyrwać lecz Kevin zacisnął mocniej pięści. Wstałam jak najszybciej z szpitalnego łóżka i pobiegłam w stronę chłopaków. Zaczęłam odciągać Kevina od Kastela przecież on by go zabił !!! Cat: Kevin zostaw go !,Przecież ty go zabijesz – próbowałam odciągnąć go,- Ała kurwa !1 boli !! – poczułam wielki ból w okolicy nadgarstka. Padłam na łóżko trzymając się za rękę. - wypierdalać !! we dwójkę ! Wypad kurwa ! Odwróciłam się w drugą stronę by po chwili zasnąć, a w nocy śniła mi się ta piosenka która już słyszałam. **kilka godzin później** Cat: Dziękuję panie doktorze. Lek: Tylko proszę nie nadwyrężaj ręki. I do kontroli za dwa tygodnie. Cat: No to do widzenia. Wyszłam ze szpitala, kroki skierowałam do najbliższego sklepu kupiłam w nim: colę, chipsy i czekoladę. Zadowolona wróciłam do domu, włożyłam moje zakupy za tapczan. A co nie będą mi frajerzy żreć moich słodyczy. Wzięłam czyste ciuchy i poszłam do toalety wziąć długą kąpiel, wysuszyłam włosy i założyłam dresy. Poszłam do salonu i włączyłam telewizor. Spojrzałam na zegarek 17:45 no ładnie. Dostałam SMS od Kevina Tel: ,,Przypadek czy przeznaczenie ? Przyjdź do mnie o 18:30 – Kevin’’ – szybko wystukałam Cat: ,,Będę:D’’ Pobiegłam się przebrać. Co można założyć w walentynki gdy idziesz do chłopaka ?Wygrzebałam z dołu szafy czerwoną sukienkę bez ramiączek, do tego czerwone koturny, czarna torebka. Poszłam do toalety, oczy pomalowałam złotym cieniem, zrobiłam kreskę czarną kredką i usta pomalowałam blado różową szminką. Założyłam sukienkę i buty. Górę włosów wyprostowałam a dół lekko pofalowałam. Dzięki czemu otrzymałam ładny efekt. Założyłam naszyjnik z kotem, kurtkę i wyszłam z domu. Do nowego mieszkania Kevina miałam 20 minut drogi. Doszłam pod jego blok zadzwoniłam domofonem, otworzył mi a ja wjechałam windą na 6 piętro. Zapukałam do drzwi, były otwarte to weszłam. Zdjęłam kurtkę i buty . Zdziwiło mnie to że było ciemno, tylko z jednego pokoju biło mało światełko. Poszłam tam. W pokoju było pełno świec, czerwonych, fioletowych, białych. Dzięki nim pokój emitował takim ciepłem,. Podeszłam do stołu leżała tam karteczka, wzięłam ją do ręki ,,, Pakuję walizkę, idziemy razem w świat popatrz jak ładnie to brzmi Ty i ja przemierzymy drogi szmat, brzmi to dumnie Pokonamy dziki sztorm, przejdziemy burze To nie wyzwanie duże, zrobimy to razem przeskoczymy po murze wybudowanym z marzeń Gdyby coś się działo zjaramy skręta Nie rozdzieli nas fejm i Ty o tym pamiętaj. Ten świat gasi w nas setki emocji, te ostatnie są dla Ciebie tak mało ich lecz moc w nich. Idźmy świat, nadszedł czas by się nie martwić chcę zażyć lekkości i Twej gracji. Choć nie zawsze jest dobrze uniknijmy gorszej passy Nie zapomni o mnie nawet gdy szlag mnie trafi Zamykam okna, drzwi, buduję tratwę, przepłyniemy na niej morza i oceany zmartwień. Zamykam okna, drzwi, buduję tratwę z pozostałości emocji Uciekniemy tam gdzie kończy się świat Gdzie kończy się świat Biorę ile mogę chwil, przemierzymy tysiące mil Ucieknę z Tobą tam gdzie kończy się świat, gdzie kończy się świat / x2 2. Mamy tyle wspólnego, dlatego właśnie tu chcę zabrać Cię stąd tam, gdzie słychać serca rytm W tym całym syfie tyle niedomówień Jesteś czystą prawdą nawet w zadymionym klubie Żal zostawiać to miejsce lecz tak będzie lepiej Ciągle patrzą nam na ręce osoby trzecie, czekają na potknięcie teraz droga prosta, świata nie naprawimy, możemy go lepiej poznać Nie patrzę na koszta, z tym żyje się wolniej chociaż nie mam za dużo, najwyżej pusty portfel Nie śpieszmy się by znaleźć szczęście To co się dzieje wiesz to nie ode mnie zależne Zabiorę parę chwil, tych najlepszych to z Tobą je przeżyłem, są gdzieś we mnie w głębi Idziemy tam, gdzie kończy się świat Ćpam Cię każdego dnia, Ty to ten najlepszy drag’’ - *uśmiechnęłam się szeroko *, ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu – Aaa! Przestraszyłeś mnie kev: Nie wiem czy był to przypadek czy przeznaczenie ale dziękuję że jesteś – wyszeptał mi do ucha – chodź przygotowałem coś dla ciebie. Pociągnął mnie za rękę do kuchni kazał mi usiąść na krześle, polał nam po kieliszku wina. Jak się później okazało Kevin przygotował dla nas kolację. Niby nic specjalnego bo zwykła pizza z kurczakiem ale liczą się chęci. Zjedliśmy przy miłej rozmowie. Następnie poszliśmy do salonu Kevin posadził mnie na swoich kolanach, oparłam się o jego tors. Wybraliśmy jakąś komedię romantyczną, rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym było bardzo miło. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Uważam że był to super wieczór, ponieważ spędziłam czas z moim ukochanym chłopakiem. Poczułam ciepłe promienie słońca które grzały mnie w twarz. -wstawaj – usłyszałam cichy szept Cat: jeszcze pięć minut tato…. - Mruknęłam Kev: Wstawaj kocie … - otworzyłam oczy – Dzień dobry śpiochu …- pocałował mnie w nos. Cat: która godzina?,- wymruczałam Kev: za 3 siódma, i pytanie czy idziesz dzisiaj do szkoły czy zostajesz ze mną? Cat: Muszę iść, jestem nowa a nie długo będę nieklasyfikowana. Kev: Jak chcesz, Mogłabyś po południu zostać z młodą, ja muszę jechać do sąsiedniego miasta nagrywać perkusję, zostaniesz? prroszę … Cat: no jasne. . Wezmę ja do stajni. ej nie masz może jakiejś bluzy?? Bluzki?, moich spodenek. Kev: Nie mam damskich bluz czy koszulek ale mam twoje spodnie, kiedyś je u mnie zostawiłaś. masz – rzucił mi spodnie – a jeżeli chodzi o bluzkę to czekaj Wszedł do swojego pokoju, nic nadzwyczajnego, niebieskie ściany łózko, biurko szafa, wieża i telewizor. A w małym rogu stał stojak z majkiem Kevin szukał w szafie dość długo Wyciągnął z niej białą koszulkę z sloganem płyty Kevina ,,Że życie ma sens i szarą bluzę z białym napisem ,,Prosto.’’ ''’’ Kev: Masz to, ale jak Rozjebiesz mi bluzkę to cię zabije. . Cat: A bluza? Kev: Mam takie 3. Ale ta jest najmniejsza. Idź się ubierz – podał mi ciuchy Weszłam do toalety, ubrałam spodnie, bluzkę i bluzę, w torebce zawsze mam szczotkę i kredkę do oczu i tusz do rzęs. Rozczesałam włosy i zrobiłam kreskę, popsikałam się dezodorantem Kevina i wyszłam z toalety . Cat: Masz może jakieś dresy bo mam wf? – przytulił mnie od tyłu Kev: a mam, ale będą za duże o wiele. Cat: a nie masz w środku sznureczka?Bo niektóre dresy mają takie Kev: a chyba mam takie jedne – poszedł do szafy i wrócił z czarnymi dresami – masz za chwile wychodzimy. Pobiegłam do pokoju w rogu zauważyłam czarną torbę adidasa, wpakowałam do niej dresy, szczotkę i kosmetyczkę . Ubrałam bluzę i buty, weszłam do kuchni siedziała tam Ania i kończyła płatki Cat: Cześć młodziutka – przytuliłam małą. - a co ty na to że po południu pójdziemy do stajni? An: Jasne, fajnie! Kev: Dobra wychodzimy! Najpierw odprowadziliśmy Ann do szkoły. Od miejsca jej tortur do mojej kostnicy mieliśmy 20 minut. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed szkołom Cat: No to ja lecę, zaraz się lekcje zaczynają – przytuliłam się do chłopaka Kev: A wiesz że cię nie puszcze? – przytulił mnie mocniej – no już leć złodzieju toreb na trening. - wymruczał, pocałował mnie namiętnie i poszedł w drugą stronę. Weszłam do szkoły i natychmiast zmieniłam buty które miałam w szafce. Następnie chciałam wspiąć się na trzecie piętro do Sali matematycznej lecz kiedy przechodziłam przy Sali chemicznej ktoś wciągnął mnie do środka. Cat: Co jest kurwa?? – krzyknęłam kiedy traciłam równowagę, na szczęście ktoś mnie złapał Ale: Cicho, Mamy sprawę i to poważną Ro: Ale musisz obiecać że nas nie okłamiesz. – odwróciłam wzrok na Rozalię, wyglądała strasznie miała podkrążone oczy, włosy też były w nieładzie a zwykle pięknie oliwkowa cera była blada jak ściana. Cat: Nie mogę obiecać,bo nie wiem o co chodzi. – usiadłam na ławce Roz: My wiemy że ty nie jesteś …. . zwykłym człowiekiem … Tylko nie wiemy czym. Ale: A uważamy że jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i powinniśmy wiedzieć. Chyba że nam nie ufasz. Cat: …. – spuściłam głowę, podziwiając moje buty, są bardzo ładne. Roz: Catlyn, widzieliśmy cię tego wieczoru co usiłowali mnie gwałcić. I nagle zobaczyłam ciebie i potem jakieś wielkie stworzenie Alex: Ja to widziałem z daleka, ale ty taka chuda dziewczyna tak walczy sztyletem, przez ciebie teraz Amber w peruce chodzi. Cat: …… Roz: Catlyn!!! – złapała mnie za koszulkę i przygwoździła do ściany, poczułam jak mi się oczy zmieniają – Catlyn. . - spytała wystraszona, zamieniłyśmy się miejscami, z różnicą że ja jej nie trzymałam Cat: Dziś wieczorem w piwnicy szkolnej. O 19. – i wybiegłam z Sali, zadzwonił dzwonek, przejrzałam się w telefonie miałam jeszcze złote oczy, trudno najwyżej powiem że mam soczewki. Weszłam do klasy było wolne miejsce albo obok Rozalii, Alexego i Kastiela wybrałam ostatnią opcję, aż się zdziwił. Kas: Czemu ze mną siadasz? Zawsze siedziałaś z Rozą. Cat: Nie ważne,- mruknęłam – wkurwiają mnie…< br />Kas: Nie wnikam. Jutro urządzam imprezę, czuj się zaproszona Cat: O której? Kas: o 19 się zaczyna. Cat: A co szlugi stawiasz?? Kas: Ostrzej, Lekcja się skończyła. Następne trzy były katorgą. Raz usiadłam z Arminem dzięki czemu dostałam 2 szlugi, szkoda tylko że dziś nie miałam zapalniczki. Moje ostatnie dwie lekcje i zajęcia gimnastyczne. Długa przerwa poszłam do klubu ogrodników i piłam mój litrowy sok, w rogu siedziała Violetta i rysowała cos Cat: Wiolka? –spojrzała się na mnie tymi szarymi oczami – pokażesz mi co rysujesz? Viol: Wolałabym nie. Cat: Ok, nie naciskam. Viol: Catlyn …. – Spojrzałam na nią – Nie masz może papierosa? Cat: Słucham? – popatrzyłam na nią z zaskoczeniem. – Ty palisz?? Viol: Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mam ważny sprawdzian i chcę się odstresować. Cat: Acha, spoko nie wnikam,. Masz – podałam jej – ja lecę na wf. Weszłam do Szatni siedziała tam kim i święta trójca. Cat: Siema kim! Amb: O patrzcie dziewczyny chłopczyca przyszła Cat: Masz coś do mnie? Laleczko? Amb: No pomijając to że chodzisz w męskiej koszulce i bluzie to tak. Cat: No nie widzisz jaka stylowa? A poza tym ubrałam ją ponieważ. Amb: Ponieważ nie miałam w co się ubrać i zajebałam coś bratu. . – weszła mi w słowo. ???: Nie, spędziła noc u mnie, a ja nie noszę damskich bluzek – usłyszałam głos Kevina a następnie ktoś przytulił mnie od tyłu – chyba że powinienem. Amb: No nie powinieneś. – powiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem. – Jestem Amber a ty – przycisnęła wargę Cat: To jest Kevin mój chłopak,- pokazałam na chłopaka – a to jest Amber, największa dziwka w tej szkole Amb: Dziwka!!!??? Ty tu jesteś dziwką a nie ja. A nawet jeśli to jestem od ciebie ładniejsza Kev: Nie pierdol widać że masz perukę. Cat: Zjechałeś ją – pocałowałam go w policzek – Dobra a teraz co chcesz? Kev: A tak się do mnie odzywasz? – uśmiechnął się cynicznie – A kluczy nie zapomniałaś? Młoda kończy za dwie godziny. Cat: Ja kończę za trzy, to niech przyjdzie i posiedzi na ławce. . Dawaj klucze – podał mi przedmiot - O której będziesz? Kev: W nocy Cat: Nie będę czekać, idę spać Kev: Jak poczekasz to stawiam, pół puszki koli i chipsy Cat: Plus trzy szlugi Kev : Stoi – splunął sobie w rękę ja zrobiłam to samo i uścisnęłam dłoń Amb: Bleee, to obrzydliwe Cat: We idź może Kastiel cię zechce. Kas: A co ja? Cat: A ty tu po co? Kas: A on t po co? – pokazał na Kevina – A ja do ciebie. - Kevin mocno złapał mnie za rękę Cat: Gadaj co chcesz. Kas: I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? Cat: Sorry Kas ale ty masz nie raz takie pomysły że aż mnie głowa boli Kas: Na przykład? Cat: Jak chciałeś zajebać papierosy dyrektorce, jak chciałeś zamknąć nauczyciela w schowku, jak chciałeś bym udawała lesbę i próbowała poderwać Amber. Dalej wymieniać? Kas: No niby nie, ale ja chciałem się ciebie zapytać czy masz zapalniczkę" Cat: Dziś nie spałam u siebie i nie mam zapalniczki – zobaczyłam w jego oczach przebłysk, bólu? zazdrości? Kev: Ja mam masz – podpalił zapalniczkę, a Kastiel zajął papierosa – Jeżeli mówimy już o jaraniu… Amb: Narkomani Kev: Ryj … - mina Amber była bezcenna – nie masz może 2,50,na lufkę potrzebuje. Cat: A mam nawet 5 złoty w tylniej kieszeni spodni Kev: Pożyczysz? Cat: A jak mi je zabierzesz to tak – wygięłam usta w dziubek. Amb: Erotomanka Kas: Weź zamknij ten ryj. Kev: No mała proszę daj mi ten hajs – Podniósł mnie jak pannę młoda i pocałował namiętnie – No dasz. Cat: Kevin ja portfela nie wzięłam – utrzymał mnie na kolanie i jednej ręce a drugą szukał kasy w moich spodniach, na szczęście znalazł ją od razu – oddawaj mój chajs złodzieju!!! Zeskoczyłam z niego i zaczęłam go gonić. Wskoczyłam mu na plecy lecz uratował go dźwięk dzwonka. Cat: Masz farta!!. Tylko pamiętaj żeby powiedzieć Ani by tu podeszła. Kev: Jasne. Pa! – pocałował mnie i poszedł. Naucz: Panno Blood, czy może pani przestać uprawiać jakieś amory i pójść na lekcje? Cat: Dla pani Wszystko!!- pobiegłam się przebrać. Na wf mieliśmy gimnastykę w parach Ja i moje szczęście wylosowało Kastiela. Zadania Polegały na tym że partner naciąga nas na siebie a ty przez niego przeskakujesz saltem w tył. Albo partner klęka A dziewczyna musi stanąć na jego barkach na rękach. I tak minęły 2 godziny w-f. Wyszliśmy na dziedziniec, siedzieliśmy na ławce czekając na chłopaków. Ja i Kim dopalałyśmy papierosa. Zauważyłam zbliżającą się Anię, pomachałam jej An ;Hej Cat!!, to co idziemy? Cat: Ja mam jeszcze godzinne. Posiedzisz se na trybunach ok? An: Ok. Kas: Mogę z tobą pogadać – Kastiel złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę szkoły Viol: Masz na imię Ania tak? To chodź może narysujemy coś? Cat: Kastiel! Co ty wyprawiasz? Kas: Czemu zajmujesz się tym Bachorem tego raperka? Cat: Nie nazywaj jej Bachorem, I co cie to interesuje. Kas: Catlyn nie Rozumiem cię …Przecierz Cat: Tak wiem, będzie mi przy tobie lepiej. Pogódź się z tym, jestem z Kevinem i. . - załamał mi się głos, a chciałam powiedzieć że go kocham - nie zmienisz tego. Kas: Kochasz go? Cat: ………. . – dotknęłam jego policzka – Pogadamy jak dorośniesz. – wybiegłam na lekcję Na lekcji dziewczyny pokazały mi jak wykonywać figury takie jak : syrenka czy waga poprzeczna. Dużo czasu spędziliśmy na Rozciąganiu się do szpagatu, dla mnie to nie był problem bo robię go bez problemu ale dziewczyny nie. Robiłyśmy szpagat poziomy. Nawet troszkę się zmęczyłam. Przebrałam się w ciuchy i poszłam z Ann do domu, wzięłam bluzkę i bieliznę na zmianę Do torby wpakowałam jeszcze szczoteczkę do zębów i portfel . Założyłam trampki i wyszłam z młodą do stajni. Oporządziłyśmy konie wzięłam lonżę i podpięłam do mojego siodła a do kantaru Korsarza. Żebym mogła mieć nad Koniem kontrole. Wyjechałyśmy w teren. Koło strumyczka pokłusowałyśmy, wjechaliśmy na parkur który znajdował się w lesie. Poskakała młoda, w lesie poćwiczyliśmy jeszcze woltyżerkę aż musiałyśmy wracać. Odstawiliśmy Korsarza do stajni a ja podwiozłam Ann do mojego mieszkania i kazałam jej czekac na mnie ąż nie wrócę. Poprosiłam Jeka by się z nią pobawił. Pogalopowałam do szkoły, wprowadziłam konia do klubu ogrodników i bocznym wejściem weszłam do piwnicy. Czekali już na mnie. Nie miałam ochoty im tego tłumaczyć ale obiecałam i wiedziałam że nie innego wyboru. Usiadłam na parapecie,Oni stanęli obok mnie otaczając mnie. Roz: No mów … Cat: Ale to nic ważnego – jęknęłam. Alex: MÓW! Cat: Ale najpierw musicie mi obiecać że nikomu nie powiedzie, bo to jest ważny sekret. Obiecujecie??- skinęli głowami – No dobra – zamknęłam powoli oczy i obudziłam wzrok wilka – Mieliście racje nie jestem normalna, nigdy nie byłam i nię będę. Jestem w tej szkole przez Kastiela, Dostałam misję, muszę go bronić. Patrzcie – odsłoniłam ramię z znakiem – to jest znak mojego rodu Quilete. Jestem wilkiem, moja krew jest wilko krwista. Mój ród, może inaczej. Celem naszego rodu jest obrona świata, od trzeciego roku życia uczyłam się jeździć konno i walczyć białą broniom, walczę mieczem. Jak miałam trzy lata to rodzice mnie porzucili dlaczego? Ponieważ dowiedzieli się o moich zdolnościach. Porzucili mnie, znalazły mnie wilki i mnie wychowały . Dlatego potrafię się bić w różnych stylach walki czy różnymi broniami. Ja po prostu muszę bronić Kastiela przed mafią Rozumiecie? Roz: Tak, ale to jest straszne. Ty mnie uratowałaś? – kiwnęłam znacząco głową. – o boże dziękuję! – przytuliła mnie Alex: Catlyn, możesz nam pokazać siebie jako wilka? Cat: Nie dzisiaj, a zwłaszcza teraz. Musze ogarnąć to ze wam zdradziłam, Alex: Proszę, chcę zobaczyć wilkołaka Cat: A jeżeli stracę kontrole? Roz: Cat proszę. Zamknęłam oczy i ukucnęłam, ręką dotknęłam ziemi. Otworzyłam oczy już jako wilk, spięłam całe ciało i usiadłam jak pies, patrząc się wielkimi oczyma na przyjaciół. Wpatrywali się na mnie ale nagle Alex zrobił coś czego nie powinien, wyciągnął rękę tak jakby chciał dotknąć mojego nosa. To był już instynkt kłapnęłam zębami i zawarczałam. A ten debil zaczął krzyczeć Alex: Ona chciała mnie ugryźć!! Roz: Ty! bo ją przestraszysz! – zmieniłam się w człowieka – Catlyn? Dlaczego masz takie piękne złote oczy? Cat: Bo jestem czystej krwi – odpowiedziałam z przejęciem, następnie wyszłam, odstawiłam konia i wróciłam po An, a następnie poszłyśmy do mieszkania Kevina. Właśnie kładłam małą spać. Kiedy uporałam się z jej bezsennością weszłam do kuchni. Otworzyłam lodówkę w której było kilka piw jedna setka, ser, szynka, sprite i litrowa kola poza tym podstawowe owoce i warzywa. Wzięłam kolę i zamknęłam lodówkę. Zaczęłam grzebać w szafkach i znalazłam popcorn. Zrobiłam go sobie. Postawiłam wszystko na stoliku. Poszłam do pokoju Kevina i zabrałam mu jakąś koszulkę i weszłam do toalety. Wykąpałam się zapomniałam żelu pod prysznic damskiego więc wzięłam Kevina. Wyszłam spod prysznica, ubrałam majtki i koszulkę Kevina. Rozczesałam włosy. Wyszłam z kibla i skierowałam moje kroki do salonu. Zapaliłam światło i nagle uderzyło mnie, jak tam jest brudno. No co? morze mu posprzątam? Wyniosłam wszystkie jego ciuchy i wstawiłam pralkę. Następnie wszystkie puszki, butelki od wódki, kartony od pizzy i inne opakowania trafiły do kosza. Jego pościel, (chyba spał często na kanapie) była cała brudna, zmieniłam ją na czystą. Podłogi umyłam i starłam kurze. Otworzyłam okno by wywietrzyć. Opadłam na kanapę sprawdzając godzinę 21:34. Szczerze byłam cholernie zmęczona. Zgasiłam światło wzięłam jedzenie i usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie. Oglądałam jakąś nudną komedię przez co zasnęłam. ** Poczułam jakiś ciężar w okolicach bioder, nie chciałam otwierać oczu więc mruknęłam cicho i próbowałam przewrócić się na drugą stronę. Niestety coś mi nie wyszło. Znowu prawie zasnęłam, gdy poczułam jak coś miękkiego przykleja mi się do szyi -ej kochanie, nie śpij – usłyszałam ciepły głos Kevina pomiędzy pocałunkami mojej szyi -Daj mi spokój – mruknęłam. - ej no, chyba zasłużyłem po tak ciężkim dniu na coś więcej. -Może. - zaczęłam się budzić i równocześnie oddawać pocałunki Kevina. Przepchnęłam go tak, że teraz ja leżałam na nim cały czas oddając pocałunki. Zaczął powoli przejeżdżać rękom moje uda od wewnątrz dzięki czemu mruknęłam z zadowolenia. Ja natomiast przygryzłam jego płatek za co otrzymałam taki sam efekt. Ręce chłopaka chwyciły za moją koszulkę próbując ją ściągnąć, przycisnęłam chłopaka do sofy jednocześnie uniemożliwiając mu zdjęcie górnej części mojej garderoby. Odchyliłam się w tył, zeszłam z chłopaka i kierując się w stronę łazienki krzyknęłam Cat: Nie jestem aż tak łatwa! Kev: Wiem i za to cię kocham!!! Poprawiłam włosy i wróciłam do chłopaka siedzącego na sofie, chciałam usiąść obok niego na kanapie, ale złapał mnie za ręce i posadził sobie na kolanach, nie protestowałam bo było mi przynajmniej ciepło i miękko. W telewizji leciał ,,Kogel Mogel’’ czyli mieliśmy się z czego pośmiać. Kev: Przyjdziesz jutro wieczorem? Cat: Nie mogę Kev: Czemusz to? Cat: Idę na imprezę, ale może za to wyskoczymy gdzieś do południa? Kev: ……. Nie mogę obiecałem ‘‘te-trisowi’’ że wpadnę do studia i coś nawinę. Cat: No spoko – westchnęłam. – A ty wiesz, że obiecałeś pół coli i chipsy? Kev: Nie chce mi się zejść, jedyne co maże to iść się kąpać i spać. Cat: To bardzo 'ładnię''' proszę, wypierdalaj się myć, bo śmierdzisz!! – powiedziałam słodko. Jak kazałam wszedł do łazienki, brał prysznic bo słyszałam wodę lejącą się. Zaczęłam energicznie szukać mojego telefonu. Kiedy go znalazłam szybko wybrałam numer mojego ,,narzeczonego’’ od piwa. Ostatnio często się zaręczam, co jest dosyć dziwne, ale dzięki temu mam darmowe piwko, papierosy czy inne rzeczy. .Mniejsza z tym, wystukałam treść SMS do Kastela Cat: ,,Jutro godzina 10;32 widzę cię w Parku przy szkole, weź se sobą szlugi i hajs. Nie masz wyjścia’’ Odczekałam kilka minut i rozbrzmiał się charaktery styczny dźwięk do połączenia, wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę i usłyszałam zaspany głos Kastiela klnący na mnie, że go obudziłam. Poklnął, pomarudził i powiedział, że będzie. Poszłam spać. *** Kev: Tylko po imprezie wróć do mnie- powiedział słodko Cat: Jeżeli myślisz, że się spije i mnie wykorzystasz na tle seksualnym to się mylisz kotek – wygięłam usta w podkówkę – mam silną banie nie tylko do zioła. Pa. - złapałam za klamkę gdy mój chłopak mi przeszkodził. Kev: Się nawet nie pożegnasz? – przytuliłam mocno chłopaka ten pocałował mnie w czoło i wybiegłam z mieszkania w stronę parku. Czekał na mnie Kastiel z grobową miną. Kiedy zapytałam się go o co chodzi to zaczął wielki monolog jak to można kogoś przed imprezą budzić. Eh, teraz ludzi by tylko siedzieli w domu przed kompem albo telewizorem, zero kreatywności. Powtarzam zero! Chwyciłam chłopaka za rękę i zaciągnęłam go w stronę hal sportowych. Protestował bo nie wiedział gdzie idziemy i marudził że robię wielki sekret, ale koniec końców zrzedła mu minka gdy za budynkiem gimnazjum zobaczył lodowisko. Kupiliśmy bilety i wypożyczyłam nam łyżwy o dziwo kobietom wypożyczali figurówki a mężczyzną hokejowe. Zakładałam swoje obuwie a Kastiel dopalał papierosa i chyba nie było mu w głowie zakładać łyżew Wierciłam mu dziurę w brzuchu i w końcu się przyznał Kas: C-Catlyn, bo ja, ja nigdy nie jeździłem na łyżwach. Nawet ich dobrze zawiązać nie umiem Cat: hahahahahahhahahh- dostałam nie oczekiwany napad śmiechu czym nie zmotywowałam Kastiela w r ręcz przeciwnie Cat: Ok, nauczę cię. Chodź – pociągnęłam Kastiela za rękę i niechętnie wszedł na śliską taflę . Nauka się rozpoczęła. Na dzień dobry wywalił się na tyłek. Pomogłam mu wstać i popchnęłam go do barierki. * Cat: Ale Kastiel! – wydarłam się – Odepchnij się od tej barierki!! Nie mam już do ciebie siły! Kas: Czy możesz nie wrzeszczeć? - poprosił Cat: To odepchnij się od tej jebanej barierki. - złapałam chłopaka za rękę i siłą odciągnęłam go od balustrady, Kastiel zaczął powoli ruszać poprawnie nogami. Ujechał kawałek i znów upadł ciągnąc mnie ze sobą na dno. Leżałam na nim śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Cat: K-Kastiel- nie mogłam wydusić słowa – chodźmy już, mam dosyć. Kas: Ja też. Oddaliśmy łyżwy, było dość późno dla tego poszłam do mojego domu przebrać się na imprezę. Przebrałam się w taki oto zestaw: Miałam jeszcze półgodziny do wyjścia więc zjadłam szybko obiad który przyszykował Kentin Wyszłam. Impreza jest świetna. Znam tu ponad połowę osób. Na imprezie jest dużo osób z mojego środowiska, jest np. taka jedna Liliana płatna morderczyni. . DJ też znam, nie pamiętam dokładnego imienia ale ksywke ma chir. chyba.. Jest on łowcą. Zawsze stoi na obrzeżach królestwa Eldoras. Jest uroczy, uwielbiam go. Był moim dobrym przyjacielem kiedy miałam 12 lat zawsze zabierał nie na łąkę i opowiadał jak jest w krainach ludzkich. Ech, stare czasy. Podeszłam do stolika, wzięłam plastikowy kubeczek nalałam do niego ¾ wódki i dolałam troszkę coli. obok mnie stała Violetta i patrzyła na wódkę z pod byka, ale dzielnie trzymała kubek. Cat: Pierwszy raz z wódką? – przytaknęła. - No to uważaj, pijemy do dna na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy ! – wypiłyśmy wszystko jednym duszkiem, Violetta dostała wielki i bardzo widoczny grymas na twarzy. –Następnym razem będzie lepiej. - stwierdziłam i odeszłam od wiolki. Wyszłam na zewnątrz, musiałam się przewietrzyć. Usiadłam na murku kawałek dalej siedziała Amber z przyjaciółeczkami. Poszukałam w torebce papierosa i zapalniczkę. Odpaliłam jedną fajkę i wpuściłam ,,gówno’’ w swoje płuca to jest racja że w tych czasach bez fajek ja się z domu nie ruszam. Paliłam wolno mojego papierosa, można powiedzieć że delektowałam się nim jeżeli oczywiście można się delektować papierosem. Zaciągałam się wciągając dym i jeszcze wolniej go wypuszczałam. Kąciki ust same mi się podnosiłam gdy patrzyłam na Amber i jej koleżanki jak próbują zapalić papierosa. O dziwo były trzeźwe. A co mi tam będę miłym człowiekiem, podeszłam wolnym krokiem do dziewczyn strącając popiół . Amb: Czego tu chcesz? Cat: Chcę ci pomóc. Amb: Słucham? – zdziwiła się – ty mi? jak? Cat: No nie udawaj głupiej, widzę że pierwszy raz w życiu chcesz zapalić. Nieprawdaż? Amb: Nie … P-po prostu dawno nie paliłam. Cat: Uważaj bo ci jeszcze uwierzę, patrz – wyjęłam papierosa z opakowania – to – pokazałam na żółtą część – to jest taki jakby ustnik, jeżeli go podpalisz będziesz jebać na odległość. Tak samo jest trudno go podpalić, ale tobie księżniczko wyszło to idealnie. Spróbuj drugą część podpalić – zrobiła to – i teraz wsadź go do ust i zaciągnij się jakbyś nie wiem, no nie umiem tłumaczyć. Zaciągnij się po prostu jak powietrzem – zrobiła to – a teraz powoli wypuść dym, no i brawo pierwszy kawałek za tobą . - chciałam odejść ale mnie zatrzymała Amb: Catlyn. .Dziękuję. Jak długo palisz ? Tak jestem ciekawa bo niektórym chłopakom to imponuje jak ty palisz bo nw masz jakąś technikę ….? – powiedziała ciekawskim tonem Cat: Ja palę. Nie umiem powiedzieć. Może tak Popalam od 13 roku życia a tak że mam zawsze ze sobą szlugi to od 15. - znowu się odwróciłam, złapała mnie za rękę Amb: Ale dlaczego to robisz? Cat: Widzisz, nie każdy miał takie super dzieciństwo jak ty – wyrwałam jej rękę i wróciłam do domu Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia zostałam zaatakowana przez Alexego i w ręcz zaciągnięta siłą do pokoju na pierwszym piętrze. Usiadłam na podłodze obok Violetty i Armina Roz: Dobra ja ogłaszam ! Ryje wszyscy !! cisza!! Dobra impreza jest zajebisty ale że jest dużo osób których nie znamy zrobimy tutaj swoją małą imprezkę, zaraz przyniesiemy tutaj jakieś żarcie alkohol picie i Kastiela. A poza tym wiemy z wiarygodnego źródła że Kastel trzyma tu gdzieś zioło. Więc podzielimy się na grupy. Czyli tak. Armin z Lysandrem idą po Kastela dziewczyny znoszą żarcie a ja Cat i Alex szukamy zioła. Spotykamy się w tym pokoju za 15 minut. Poszli! – i wszyscy się rozeszli Cat: Czemu ja mam szukać zioła? Roz: Masz najczulszy węch i sobie bez problemów poradzisz. Cat: Rozalia ! Ale ja nie jestem jakimś psem szukającym! Roz: Nie rób scen, zaraz zwiniesz skręta i zapalisz. Szukaj. Cat: Rozalia ale ja nie jestem psem – poczułam zapach marychy i rzuciłam się w stronę komody, schował rzecz w skarpetkach. – masz. A spróbujecie mnie wydać to obiecuje że nie dożyjecie następnej nocy. Roz: Catlyn ale ty nas nie strasz, przynajmniej mnie, ja się ciebie nie boje. Znamy twój największy sekret. Myślisz że jakbym komuś to powiedziała nie zadzwonili by po hycla. A z resztą ty miałabyś mnie zabić śmieszne. Cat: Ale Rozalio . Kto by ci uwierzył że wilkołaki istnieją, chyba by zadzwonili po hycla ale dla ciebie. Ja miałabym cię zabić? oj kochanie. – przytuliłam przyjaciółkę – na dole jest płatna morderczyni i łowca kogo wybierasz? –wyszeptałam i odsunęłam się od niej. Alex: Rozalia, ale ty tak nie możesz. Ona nam zaufała. A ty jesteś jej przyjaciółką Roz: Masz rację, przepraszam i tak wiesz że bym nic nie powiedziała. - zeszło z niej powietrze. Rozsiedliśmy się na dywanie, Armin porozlewał wódkę i kolę. Na środku dywanu postawiliśmy chipsy. ,,Zapasy’’ postawiliśmy przy drzwiach. Zamknęliśmy drzwi i rozpaliliśmy lufkę. Każdy podawał sobie i pił. Graliśmy w butelkę na harda. Czyli co 2 rundę zadanie. Violetta musiała całować się z Alexem. Armin musiał klepnąć Lysandra w dupę niby nic, ale teksty Lysia typu, ,No dajesz mały’’ ,,tylko nie za mocno’’ zwalały nas z nóg. Ja miałam zadanie pocałować się z Rozalią i kilka innych. Wiol: Cat teraz ty pytanie czy zadanie? Cat: A pytanie poproszę Wiol: Czego nie chcesz odkryć przed śmiercią? Cat: Nie chcę odkryć przed śmiercią że nie umiałam żyć. ** Lys: Dobra cat wybrałaś pytanie, to w takim razie, ,jaki jest twój największy sekret? – spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. Cat: No chyba to jak kiedyś wyglądała moja rodzina. Ale: Nie prawda ! -krzyknął dość zalany alexy – Ona ma futro i pazury i żółt-!-e – czknęło mu się Cat: Alexy majaczy, jest najebany w trzy dupy – powiedziałam drżącym głosem nie potrafiłam się opanować. – zanieście go gdzieś lepiej. Kas: No macie racje. Weźcie go gdzieś, Cat. Kręcisz… *** Kas: Planujesz wyjechać gdzieś po szkole? Cat: Tak, chcę wyjechać jak najszybciej. Jeżeli będzie to możliwe i uda mi się to może nawet w tym roku. Viol: Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? Cat: Nic mnie tu nie trzyma. ** O godzinie 1;30 byłam dość nawalona. Wypiłam dużo, ale te drinki Jada (chłopaka od klubu ogrodników ) były zajebiste kolorowe i w chuj mocne. Miałam cały czas świadomość ale alkohol robi swoje. Nie graliśmy już w butelkę tylko w pokera na fanty, szło mi dobrze. Siedziałam tylko bez skarpetek, najgorzej szło Irys która niedługo musiałaby zdjąć stanik albo majtki. Siedzieliśmy śmiejąc się do rozpuku gdy zadzwonił mój telefon: tel: Catlyn kurwa! Jeka nie ma!! Ja tu odchodzę od zmysłów !- powiedział przerażony Cat; Ale co ja mam zrobić, myślisz że dam rade go ścigać teraz? – bardziej stwierdziłam z niedowierzaniem tel: Catlyn! On nie jest pełno prawnym wilkiem, ! jeżeli mu się coś stanie to my będziemy sądzeni! Poza tym ty masz najlepszy wzrok, słuch i węch! Musisz ! Cat: Ja pierdole, czemu zawsze jak ja jestem na imprezie to musi się coś stać! Zaraz będę ! Zbiegłam po schodach w dół wybiegłam na zewnątrz, zatrzymał mnie Kastiel. Kas: Czemu uciekasz? zajebista impreza! Cat: Ja wiem, i na maxa przepraszam ! Ale muszę iść ! Nie zrozumiesz! Kas: Eh, no dobrze ale musisz mi pozwolić coś zrobić i w tedy cię puszczę dobrze? Cat: Ale jesteś przewidywalny, no dobrze – powiedziałam z czułością. Kastel mnie pocałował, wiedziałam że to zrobi! Wiedziałam! Oddałam pocałunek a niech mu będzie. Odskoczyłam i pędem biegłam w stronę mojego domu. Za zakrętem przemieniłam się w locie w wilka i skierowałam się do lasu. To będzie długa noc. Oj długa. Otworzyłam oczy okazało się w dobrą porę . Jek chciał uciec dalej . Skoczyłam za nim i powaliłam go na ziemię , przytrzymałam go kolanem . Cat: Czy teraz łaskawie się uspokoisz i powiesz mi dla czego zwiałeś z domu ? – wyszeptałam Jac; Spierdalaj !! – wrzasnął Cat: Jeszcze raz wrzaśniesz to powyrywam ci nogi z dupy i dam ci się nimi pobawić - spokojnie tłumaczyłam - uspokój się i chodź usiądziemy – posłuchał – dobra a teraz mi powiedz co się stało . Jac: Chciałem uciec proste no nie? . – mówił podniesionym głosem Cat: Jeszcze raz podniesiesz głos a cię zabiję , kurwa ściągnęli mnie z imprezy by ciebie szukać . Więc mów normalnie bo mi łeb kurwa pęka . Uspokój się . Miejmy to już za sobą im szybciej powiesz to tym szybciej wrócimy do domu. Mów… Jac: No ja już tak nie chcę …- powiedział nieśmiało – ja już nie chcę być wilkiem . Ja chcę żyć jak normalny nastolatek , chcę mieć dziewczynę . A nie że nie że nie mogę wyjść z dziewczyną wieczorem do kina bo boje się że się zmienię . Albo nie biegam za piłką jak inni chłopcy bo boje się ze jak przegramy i adrenalina pójdzie w górę to się coś stanie , a nikogo nie obchodzi że mam talent artystyczny, jak u nas w szkole nie biegasz za piłką albo nie skaczesz w krótkiej spódniczce to jesteś nikim . cat: Ale przecież możesz grać w piłkę .Umiesz grać na gitarze. Ja wiem że nie jest łatwo. Ja w naszym rodzie jestem już 14 lat. – uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie -I naprawdę wiem że nie jest łatwo. Przecież ja też się bałam chodzić do kina wieczorem , unikałam związków bo przecież nie łatwo udawać normalnego człowieka , bo my nie jesteśmy normalni .. –przytuliłam brata- ej , musimy dać sobie rade bo mamy tylko siebie .- kołysałam się z nim lekko – musimy Jac: Caatlyn ,, bo ja tęsknie za mamą…. Cat: Więc tu o to chodzi .. – mruknęłam – widzisz porozmawiam z radą czy nie mógł byś pojechać do nich na święta wielkanocne. Jac: A ty? Cat: Ja nie mam rodziców. – pochmurniałam .- zostawili mnie w rodzie jak miałam 3 lata , nie chcieli takiego dziwaka jak ja – westchnęłam – kiedyś nauczyciel w naszej szkole pan Łapa , wiesz ten od biegania , powiedział słowa które do końca życia będę pamiętać .. Jac: Jakie? Cat ; tylko 3 słowa ,, rodzice cię nie chcą’’ – puściłam brata i podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę – a najgorsza , najgorsza jest ta świadomość że oni gdzieś tam są . Że gdzieś tam jest moja mama , tata a może mam młodszą siostrę albo brata?. Eh, ale niestety nigdy się tego nie dowiem , to nie możliwe ..Nie realne . Jac: przepraszam że zapytałem – uśmiechnęłam się – ale muszę się dowiedzieć , czy nie można mnie jakoś od wilkołaczyć? Cat: Nie ,nie idzie . Można nas jedynie pozbawić wilkołactwa kiedy strzela się do nas z srebrnej kuli w serce ,i w tedy umieramy w całości. Zdajesz sobie sprawę że za to że uciekłeś w najgorszym wypadku ja i Kentin staniemy przed sądem najwyższym ? Jac: Przepraszam … Po rozmowie wróciliśmy do domu , Moim jedynym marzeniem było się położyć , ale że na poszukiwania straciłam dwa dni to musiałam iść do pracy . Wypadła mi praca w stajni więc poprosiłam Kastela żeby przyszedł i mi dotrzymał towarzystwa , pomarudził ale się zgodził .m Powiedział że nawet wstąpi dla mnie do sklepu i kupi mi wode , chyba słyszał że mam kaca . Włączyłam muzykę na słuchawkach i zaczęłam czyścić mojego konika . trzymałam w ręce kopystkę gdy ktoś złapał mnie za ramie , odwróciłam się i zamachnęłam , ale na szczęście Kastel złapał moją rękę Kas: Czy ty mnie chcesz zabić? – krzyknął , udając przerażenie f Cat: To jest moje najskrytsze marznie . – powiedziałam sarkastycznie – po twojej imprezie mam jeszcze kaca i tak nie chce mi się być w tej pracy . Kas: A ja ci tu po co? – oparł się o boks Cat: Muszę z kimś pogadać – spojrzałam mu w oczy Kas: Czemu nie pogadasz tym raperkiem? – odwrócił wzrok , Cat: Ale ja wole z tobą – wyrwało mi się , teraz to ja odwróciłam wzrok , Kas: Ale dlaczego ? – niedowierzał ,- ej , ale popatrz na mnie . Cat Zadowolony ? – spytałam – no nie raz mi się wydaje że wolę z tobą gadać niż z nim. Ty mnie chyba bardziej rozumiesz. – wymruczałam Kas: To czemu z nim jesteś ? Cat: Czy możemy teraz o tym nie gadać? kas: ok Niestety musiałam dokończyć moją pracę , Kastel w tym czasie skoczył po coś do jedzenia . Przyniósł chipsy i cole , jak ja mam przy nim schudnąć? , Chłopak pomógł mi pozanosić siodła do kań ciapy . Pomógł mi również z napojeniem i nakarmieniem koni. Zmęczeni opadliśmy na siano rozłożone na ziemi , na początku rozmawialiśmy na neutralne tematy jedząc i pijąc colę ale potem kastel wrócił do rozmowy o Kevinie . Na początku zaprzeczałam , nie chciałam odpowiadać na jego pytania. Ale w końcu się otworzyłam i wyżaliłam , powiedziałam że coraz częściej się kłócimy , wydaje mi się że jesteśmy razem tylko na pokaz co prawda to prawda nie brakuje nam czułości , ale czuję się jakbym była sama w tym związku , bo po co mi chłopak który tylko całuje i przytula? . Nie pamiętam nawet kiedy rozmawialiśmy o mnie , cały czas tylko on , on jego siostra , czy jego płyta . Podziwiam go no bo przecież zostać samemu z siostrą bez pracy musi być trudne ale on chyba w tym temacie mnie wykorzystywał . Zostawałam z nią częściej niż on , Uważam że jest na prawdę świetnym raperem , ale czasem mógłby odpuścić i zostać ze mną . Ten związek zaczynał przypominać monotonię . No i chyba tak było , jesteśmy razem z przyzwyczajenia ,no w końcu już prawie 4 miesiące . Ale najgorsze jest to że ja nie chce kończyć tego związku bo ja Kevina kocham , ale nie jestem już pewna co do jego uczuć ale przecież on może mieć każdą, przecież każda poleciałaby na coraz sławniejszego raperka a on wybrał mnie . Rozmawiałam z Kastelem długo , wysłuchał mnie przytulił , pocieszył chyba pierwszy raz nie myślał o samym sobie , zależało mu na mnie ,wiedziałam to i miałam cholerne wyrzuty sumienia że nim się tak bawię . Byłam z Kevinem a dawałam różne podteksty Kasowi . Jego czułe słówka , czy chociażby zainteresowanie było dla mnie bardzo ważne . Starczało mi tylko to , chciałam być da kogoś ważna , chyba jak każdy . Przyłapałam się kilka razy na myśleniu o Kastelu , na myśleniu o nim jak o chłopaku . Wiedziałam że zawsze pry mnie by był . zawsze by pomógł . On pragnął by bym była jego własnością by tylko on mógł mnie całować i przytulać . Szczerze to nie lubiłam takiego czegoś , wolałam być wolna , cóż cecha wilka ale z drugiej strony jako wilczyca pragnęłam mieć rodzinę .Poczułam zmęczenie , oparłam głowę o ramię kastela i zamknęłam oczy .. ?? ; A co wy tu kurwa mać robicie??? Szybko otworzyłam oczy , przed nami stał Kevin , jeszcze go tutaj brakowało … Wstałam ominęłam chłopaka czym był na pewno bardzo zaskoczony , otworzyłam boks i zaczęłam pleść warkoczyki Londonowi , chłopacy darli się na siebie , miałam serdecznie tego dosyć , nie chciałam na nich patrzeć więc nie zauważona pobiegłam do kantorka skąd wzięłam uzdę a następnie założyłam ją koniu , którego następnie wyprowadziłam. A debile tego nie zauważyli , nie zauważyli wychodzącego konia z boksu !..eh, Nie ważne , Weszłam na padok , starannie zatrzaskując bramkę , Wsiadłam na konia na oklep i zaczęłam ujeżdżać Londonka , uwielbiam go ujeżdżać , jeździ bardzo lekko jakby 3 metry nad niebem . Skacze wysoko i jest bardzo posłuszny , przynajmniej mnie słucha. Ale potrafi pokazać pazurki , pamiętam jak była wojna z orkami , Korsarz był chory i musiałam na wojnę wyruszać na Londonie , co później okazało się dobrym wyborem bo teren był taki do skoków . Pamiętam że jak jechałam nie mogłam go od ziemi oderwać ale jak skakał to najwyżej w swoim życiu. . Kiedy tak galopowałam , mogłam pomyśleć . Zauważyłam że coraz częściej porównuję Kastela I Kevina . Myślę też o czerwonowłosym jak o chłopaku , coraz bardziej się do niego przekonuję . I chyba nawet mogę powiedzieć że mi się podoba , tak podoba mi się .Podobają mi się , jego dołeczki , jego uśmiech a najbardziej jego oczy . Takie o odcieniu czekolady . Kiedyś Gandalf powiedział że powinniśmy zakochiwać się w oczach , bo po latach one zostają takie same. Więc ,Myślę o nim bardzo ciepło . I chyba nawet chciałabym być jego dziewczyną ,coraz gorzej mi z Kevinem , ale go kocham przecież 5 miesięcy to dużo ,morze nie cholernie dużo ale to jednak coś . .Wiem że nie można uciekać od problemów ale ja nie mam sił , ja po prostu nie mam sił walczyć, nie mam sił trwać w tym związku ale z drugiej strony cholernie mi zależy. Wyciągnęłam słuchawki z uszu i zastopowałam konia , zeszłam z niego po czym zauważyłam że na poręczy siedzi Kevin , więc nie poszedł ? . Wprowadziłam konia do stajni poprosiłam jeszcze Daniela (jeżeli ktoś nie pamięta to zajrzyjcie do rozdziału 6)by ogarnął mojego konia i powoli poczłapałam do Keva , nie chciałam z nim gadać ale co miałam powiedzieć , wyjdź stąd ? . Poszliśmy do niego , młodej nie było więc można było porozmawiać . Z naszej rozmowy powstała kłótnia , bo chłopak mówił że ma swoje potrzeby i wg. A ja to co? Cat: Wiesz co mam to naprawdę już w dupie czy cię zranię czy nie . I nie obchodzi mnie taki świat rozumiesz? Twój świat to marzenia a mój to plany i powinno to się łączyć ale tak nie jest .! – wykrzyczałam i wybiegłam z domu trzaskając drzwiami . Wróciłam do domu , przemyślałam wszystko i przełamałam się . Zadzwoniłam z słowami ,przepraszam’’ . Następnego dnia poszłam do chłopaka i spędziliśmy razem miło czas dużo rozmawialiśmy , tak było również następny tydzień , było idealnie . Nie kłóciliśmy się było pięknie . Był piątek poszłam z kastelem do emipku założyliśmy się że jeżeli prze cały dzień nie będę przeklinać to mogę zrobić Kasowi kompromitujące zdjęcie i wstawić na facebooka . A jeżeli przegram to ja go całuje . Potem Kas przyszedł do mnie do domu , po południu zeszłam z nim na dół , usiedliśmy na murku i podczas luźnej gadki przegrałam zakład . Co dziwne chyba można powiedzieć że się cieszyłam , Przez ostatnie dni chciałam Kasa znienawidzić było by mi w tedy łatwiej . Ale nie potrafiłam . No cóż przegrałam zakład wiec musiałam go pocałować . Dotrzymałam słowa ale kiedy skończyłam lizać się z Kastielem zobaczyłam Kevina , jak szedł , nawet na mnie nie spojrzał a kiedy krzyknęłam że ,,to nie tak jak myślisz’’ nie odwrócił się .Olał mnie . Wbiegłam na górę a tam kolejne zaskoczenie Kentin szamotał się z walizką a Jack biegał i pakował się .. Cat; Co wy kurwa robicie ???- wykrzyknęłam rozhisteryzowana ken: Uspokój się - przytulił mnie – widziano Jecka , wyjeżdżamy . Cat: *podniosłam wzrok * - jak to ?! ja nie dam sobie rady !! Ja nie chce !!- zaczęłam szlochać – a misja miałeś mi pomóc! ,. Ken: To jest twoja misja , ja nic więcej nie mogę zrobić . – mówił spokojnie Cat: Ty , Wy , uciekacie ! Ty jebany tchórzu! – odepchnęłam go całą swoją siłą , której w tym momencie mi nie brakowało .- A ty musiałeś uciekać ! musiałeś kurwa tęsknić za mamusią !! . Patrz ja kurwa nie mam rodziców i nigdy ich nie poznam ! !A ty? Masz świadomość że są , że będą . A ja nie mam nic . Jestem sierotą ! Ken: Nie mów tak , masz nas – przerwał mi Cat: Trzeba było rzucić ten ród w cholerę .Po co mi kurwa jakieś wilkołactwo ? po co. Gdybym miała na to jakiś wpływ , bym się w życiu na to nie pisała ! . Po co mnie Kastel znalazł ? Mogłam się tam wykrwawić i skończyć z tym jebanym życiem ! Jac : Catlyn , skończ nic nie wskórasz . To nie ma sensu! Cat: Czyli to że ja nie chcę już żyć , to nie ma sensu ? Ken: Tak Cat; A dla kogo mam żyć?? – otarłam nadgarstkiem łzy - Straciłam Melchiora , przez Wilkołactwo , gdyby się nie dowiedział żył by ! , Straciłam Kevina ! przez co ? przez misję ! przez Wilkołactwo ! . A Kastela też stracę jak znajdą tych mafiosów ! . Moje życie nie ma sensu . Wy nie rozumiecie że ja może kogoś kocham ! ? Ken: Rozumiemy , ale takie jest niestety nasze życie . Cat: Wiecie co ? Spierdalajcie , nie chcę was znać , nie nawiedzę was! – wbiegłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Pisałam do Keva by wrócił , ale nie odpowiadał , nienawidził mnie . Jestem tego pewna .. chłopacy się wynieśli , zostałam sama, sama jak palec .Nie wychodziłam z pokoju ,jedynie co do toalety i czasami po jedzenie . Moje psy leżały cały czas przy mnie . Pilnowały mnie , kochały mnie pomimo że z nimi nie wychodziłam na dwór . Nie miałam siły ,straciłam wszystko , straciłam watache . A przecież była potrzebna mi do życia jak tlen czy woda. Całymi dniami wydzwaniał do mnie Kastel , ale ja nie miałam siły , nie miałam siły wstać i podejść do telefonu . Cały czas leżałam i płakałam , a czasami wstawałam z myślą że chce się zabić i szłam do toalety po żyletki , zazwyczaj kończyło się kilkoma głębszymi nacięciami . Ale nic więcej , jak już decydowałam się na ten ostateczny krok przypominały mi się słowa ,,Jeżeli nie masz za co żyć żyj dla mnie’’ Szczerze powiedziawszy nie byłam pewna ale chyba nienawidziłam Melchiora , zjebał moje życie . Gdyby się nie zabił byli byśmy razem , nigdy nie poznałabym Kevina i teraz nie bolało by mnie tak wszystko . Siedziałam już tak 5 dni , leżałam na łóżku z nowymi rankami na nadgarstku . Usłyszałam dobijanie się do drzwi . Pomyślałam ,,Po co mam wstawać ? i tak to nic nie da ‘’ Usłyszałam krzyki , zamilkły . A potem walenie do drzwi mojego pokoju . Zamknęłam oczy , a może to jakiś morderca który chce mnie zabić? Ktoś wyważył drzwi do mojego pokoju . Zamiast nożownika , zobaczyłam Kastela . Nie zrobiło mi to nic. Olałam jego pytania co się stało że nie odbierałam . Nie odpowiadałam . Kas: Dlaczego masz tak zapłakane oczy ?- spytał z troskliwością Cat: A jak myślisz? – wychrypiałam , zapewne przez to że nie mówiłam od tych kilku dni . Kas: Czemu to zrobiłaś ? Cat: co ? – spytałam udając że nie wiem o co chodzi Kas: To – powiedział wskazując na moje pocięte nadgarstki Cat: Sprawiło mi to przyjemność – odpowiedziałam Kas: Pomogło ci ? Cat: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo . – stwierdziłam Kas: Ja chyba wyjdę z twoimi zwierzętami i kupie ci coś do jedzenia – wyszedł . Wrócił po 2 godzinach , powkładał jedzenie do lodówki , zdjął kurtkę i usiadł na dmuchanej poduszce znajdującej się naprzeciw mojego łózka . Kas: Nie wiem dla czego to , robisz , dla czego się głodzisz ? tniesz się i płaczesz. Cat: Nikt nie wie , Jaka jestem . Nikt nie wie , co czuję . Nikt nie wie, że płaczę nocami . Nikt nie wie ,że mam problemy . Nikt nie wie , że chcę się zabić . Nikt nie wie, co myślę . Nikt nic nie wie . Kas: Co ty wygadujesz? Powiedz mi , przez kogo popadłaś w depresję? Cat: O , depresja , witaj ! dawno się nie widziałyśmy . Kawa , herbata czy od razu wódeczka? – wyszeptałam . Kas: No powiedz przez kogo? Odpowiedz . Cat: Przez świat … - podniosłam wzrok – Kastel? Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? Kas: Tak , postaram się … Cat: Dlaczego próbuje sobie wmówić że cię nienawidzę , chodź tak naprawdę śnie o tobie codziennie? Kas: słucham? – rozszerzył źrenice Cat: przepraszam – wyszeptałam Kas: Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś że tobie na mnie zależy ? Cat: A potrafisz cofnąć te blizny ? Kas: Chyba tak Cat: To tak .. Uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze , był szczęśliwy . I mi zrobiło się lepiej. Kastel mój chłopak , jak to dziwnie brzmi . Mieszkał ze mną już tydzień i pilnował mnie , bym jadła , piła myła się , a przede wszystkim się nie cięła. Gotował mi , dotrzymywał towarzystwa , przytulał jak płakałam po prostu był . Miał rację zawsze mogłam na nim polegać . Jak cos chciałam to to miałam. Nie wiedziałam że Kastel ma takie dobre strony. Nie chciałam mu robić przykrości więc uśmiechałam się sztucznie , ale on chyba tego nie wyczuł . Za dwa dni miała się odbyć uczta wielkanocna w naszym rodzie , nie chciałam się tam wybierać ale dostałam list o treści że przez gówniarza będę sadzona . Brawo Jack! . Powiedziałam kastelowi że jadę na Wielkanoc do babci , uwierzył . Spakowałam torbę z ciuchami , wzięłam uzbrojenie i psy . Stwierdziłam że muszą zacząć uczyć się na obronne . Wybrałam Korsarza do jazdy ponieważ chciałam być w Eldoras szybko . Po bokach do pokrowców przypięłam psy tak by mogły spokojnie oddychać i nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Wsiadłam na konia i ruszyłam , na mój sąd. Lał deszcz. Zasłaniający moje łzy . Znów się rozkleiłam , łzy , łzy bezradności , bezradności a za razem tęsknoty . Cholernie tęskniłam za Kevinem , kochałam go , ale teraz także kochałam Kastela . Rozbita pomiędzy dwoma światami , rapu i rocka . Pośród miłością a miłością . Pośród tęsknotą a szczęściem . Nerwowo zahamowałam konia , Kurwa ! , pomyliłam drogę !! . Tak mądrze . teraz nie zdążę na śniadanie wielkanocne . I chuj nawet mi szczerze nad tym nie zależy . Siedziałam na koniu który stał na starej skarpie . Wytężyłam wzrok , wzrok wilka nigdy nie zawodzi . Nie raz pragnęłam nie posiadać tej cechy i nie wiedzieć co się dzieje . Tak właśnie było w tej chwili , na granicach naszego państwa Eldoras pełnił wartę warg , zły wilk .A obok niego stał , przynajmniej mi się wydawało Melchior . Spięłam konia i zawróciłam jak najszybciej . Gnałam jak wiatr w deszczu i nagle przypomniałam sobie że Melchior zostawił mi List , List który spoczywał w mojej szufladzie około 10 miesięcy . Stwierdziła że jak wrócę do domu to go natychmiast wyrzucę . Gnałam na złamanie karku . Dotarłam około godziny 11 , wprowadziłam konia i wbiegłam do głównej komnaty , zarazem największej w naszym zamku , zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć usłyszałam chór ,,Wesołego jajka ‘’ Wszyscy na mnie czekali . Cat: Dla czego nie zaczęliście beze mnie ? – spytałam zaskoczona Gan: Bo bez rodziny nie zaczynamy . – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Po śniadaniu poszłam do swojego pokoju , szczerze nie jarało mnie bieganie po lesie i szukanie jajeczek . Avril poszła bo ona jest łasa na słodycze i powiedziała że mi też coś odpali . Raczej nie będzie problemu bo ona najszybciej z nas biega , zawsze zazdrościłam jej tej ludzkiej cechy . Jako wilk nie miała ze mną szans ale jako człowiek to ja nie miałam szans . Nie lubie biegać jako człowiek , w ogóle ostatnio nie chce być człowiekiem , bo jako zwykły śmiertelnik mam tyle problemów a jako wilk mam pustą głowę. . Jestem szczęśliwa kiedy biegam na czterech łapach . Kiedyś ktoś powiedział ,,Największe szczęście na świecie , w wilczych latach i sekrecie ‘’ Miał rację . Usiadłam na łóżku w sadzie skrzyżnym i wzięłam gitarę do ręki . Zaczęłam brzdąkać sobie piosenkę , którą nie dawną napisałam . Nie był to o dziwo rap ale taki pop , może troszkę rock . Piosenka nazywała się ,,My happy ending ‘’ , miałam słowa ale muzyki brak . Próbowałam coś stworzyć . Brzdąkałam , brzdąkałam ale nagle wszystko wydawało mi się dobre. Ktoś wparował do mo0jego pokoju z wielkim impetem , stanął przede mną . Nie podniosłam głowy tylko dalej szarpałam struny Jec: Jesteś zła ? – spytał siadając na rogu łóżka Cat: Spiżdzaj , Jec: Jesteś ? odpowiedz . Cat: spieprzaj – warknęłam Jec: Proszę ..- spokojnie , Catlyn spokojnie .. Cat: Spierdalaj! – odłożyłam gitarę Jec: Odpowiedz , to ważne . Cat: Nie ,nie jestem zła – uśmiechnęłam się . Jec: *uhhhhhhhh* - wypuścił powietrze . Cat: Jestem Wkurwiona !!!. Człowieku , przez ciebie , mogą mnie z rodu wywalić , co po krótkim zastanowieniu było y dobrą opcją – westchnęłam – albo mogą mnie nawet zabić . A żyć to jeszcze chce ! może nie jako wilk albo człowiek ! , bo tobie zachciało się tęsknić za mamusią !!. Spierdalaj! ??: Catlyn , jak ty się zwracasz do brata .? – zapytał Gandalf – i co ty bredzisz? Cat: To nie jest mój brat – warknęłam Gan ;Nie wolno ci tak mówić ..- czekał na moją odpowiedź , której nie udzieliłam – Warta o 19 . – i wyszedł Cat: Pamiętaj , takimi jak ty gardziłam i będę gardzić . – wyszłam ubrać się w zbroję . *3 godziny później* Wsiadłam na konia , i pojechałam w miejsce gdzie ostatni raz widziałam warga , i Melchiora . Zatrzymałam się w dobrej odległości , stał tam i wpatrywał się w nasz zamek . zeskoczyłam cichutko z konia , potrafię być cicho jak chcę . Ponieważ jestem zwinna jak i za razem lekka . Jednym susem skoczyłam do chłopaka i trzymając go tyłem podstawiłam mu sztylet do gardła . Melch; Kim jesteś? – krzyknął zdezorientowany , nie odpowiedziałam – No powiedz ! chyba że się boisz! Cat: Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja siebie, Widziałeś mnie na glebie, Znasz upadek i cierpienie, Znasz prawie każde wydarzenie, Które miało wpływ na mnie. Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja klaunie –szepnęłam mu do ucha bo tylko to wpadło mi do głowy Melch: Nie rozumiem ,- zaczął się szarpać , a ja bliżej przyłożyłam ostrze do jego szyi – co ty chcesz mi zrobić? Cat: Kiedyś uczono mnie że wrogów albo zdrajców trzeba zabijać – wysyczałam- ale ja , ja nie potrafię .. Przepraszam - ostatnie słowo wyszeptałam Odrzuciłam go w bok kiedy się odwrócił mnie już nie było . Gnałam jak oszalała do zamku . Po drodze widziałam warga nie jednego a kilka tysięcy ,jak najszybciej chciałam znaleźć się na zamku i zameldować o wyniku warty . Nie rozumiałam , Melchior zmarł . Jego duch prosił mnie o wyssanie krwi , zrobiłam to bo nie chciałam żeby cierpiał . A co on tu robi ? Wargowie , rzadko patrolują nasz teren . Wbiegłam do Sali tronowej . Siedzieli tam wszyscy . Cat: Wargowie na wschodniej granicy - Gandalf wstał Gan: Ile ? Cat; Kilka tysięcy – stanęłam naprzeciw Mitrandira Gan: Co robią ? Cat: Biegną w stronę granicy dzikich krain . Gan: Wojna ? – mówił spokojnie ale w jego oczach był cień przerażenia Cat: Nie wiem . Gan : Dobra robota , spocznij . Poszłam do pokoju , umyłam się , chciałam się kłaść ale skyp’e się odezwał , usiadłam przed laptopem w siadzie skrzyżnym i odebrałam rozmowę . Cat: Hej – uśmiechnęłam się Kas: cześć jak tam święta mijają ? – powiedział z skamieniałą twarzą Cat: Jakoś leci , a co u ciebie się stało że się nawet nie uśmiechniesz ? Kas : wolę patrzeć jak ty się uśmiechasz – uśmiechnęłam się najpiękniej jak tylko mogłam .- no lepiej –mruknął Cat: A teraz ty . – pokiwał przecząco głową - no proszę .. – na nogi wskoczył mi lakszmi , patrzyłam na ekran i bawiłam się z pieskiem , ciągnąc go lekko za uszy i głaszcząc . Kas: Ja nie lubię się uśmiechać . – skwasił się . Cat: A mnie przytulać lubisz? Kas: lubię … Cat: a całować mnie lubisz ? Kas: lubię.. Cat: no to pomyśl że jak wrócę to będziesz mógł mnie przytulać i całować Kas: *uśmiechnął się pokazując szereg białych zębów * Gratulacje udało się .. Cat : Ała ! – piesek mnie szczypnął swoimi ząbkami – ostrz se zęby ale nie na mnie . – zrzuciłam go z nóg , a zaraz na moje nogi wskoczył Brutus . Kas ; jesteś rozchwytywana heh – zaśmiał się szczerze Cat: powiedz mi dlaczego Kas: może kiedy indziej – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Cat: No dobrze – posmutniałam – Kastel .. Kas: Tak ? Cat : Masz jakieś marzenia ? Kas: Mam … Jakieś tam mam . Nagle do mojego pokoju , raczej naszego(bo przecież mieszkam z avril i Charli) wpadli wszyscy dokładnie wszyscy cała parszywa 7 . - Niespodzianka ! cat : wiecie ze nadajecie się do chórku ?? Spojrzałam na Kasa jego mina była bezcenna , chyba nie ogarnął co się stało . Avr: Sorry jak ty tam miałeś ….kevin czy jakoś tak – machała ręką- kas: Ja pierdole – jebnął facealma – jestem Kastel Cat: Kevin to mój były – spojrzałam na chłopaka , jego uśmiech jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki znikł Avr; Słyszeliście !! Musimy to oblać!!Catlyn ma nowego chłopaka Konrada!! cat/ kas: Kastel ja jestem Kas-tel !!! Avr: No cicho siedź kristofer !! Catlyn chodź ! – złapała mnie za rękę i spojrzała na mój poraniony nadgarstek –Ty kurwo !!!Obiecałaś !! , myślisz że Melchior byłby zadowolony ! Cat: Przepraszam bardzo , ale to nie ja zrobiłam więcej lodów niż Algida! – uśmiechnęłam się – A na Melchiora mam wyjebane !! jest samolubnym , egocentrycznym człowiekiem ! i tchórzem Avr : Był .. Nie pamiętasz jak zginął !? Może teraz czas na ciebie ? – jej oczy zaczynały dostawać odcień lodu a na dłoniach zaczęły pokazywać się czarne linie Cat; jedno cięcie jedna krew , moje życie moja śmierć ! – nagle ja z Avril wylądowałyśmy na podłodze przygniecione ciężarem usłyszałam głośny śmiech charli i Kastela . Spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę , wyglądała już normalnie , na 3,4,-ry wybuchłyśmy gromkim śmiechem . Cat: Molton ! Ashton i Cristian ! spadać ! Molton: A poprosisz ładnie ! ? Cat:Avril; Spierdalać! Wstaliśmy , pożegnałam się z Kastelem i rozłączyłam rozmowę . Chłopaki przynieśli fajkowe zioło i piwa oraz wina . Nie takiego zwykłego sikacza a najlepszego wina jakie znajdowało się jeszcze u nas w piwnicach . Graliśmy w karty aż w nocy zasnęliśmy . Wstałam o 8;00 czyli trochę zaspałam na sprawę , miałam ją o 9 ale zakładanie zbroi trochę trwa . Pobiegłam do łazienki umyłam się uczesałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka , zrobiłam grubą kreskę jak na wojowniczkę przystało . Założyłam zbroję , miecze , kastety i inne bronie i wybiegam do sądu .. Przybyłam za szybko a dodatkowo rozprawę przełożyli o pół godziny później usiadłam na drewnianej ławce , przyjrzałam się strażnikowi który stał przy drzwiach kojarzyłam go , tylko nie wiem skąd . Ciemno – granatowe włosy i te krwisto czerwone oczy plus ta skóra przypominająca kolorem lód . Na pewno go znałam , nie pamiętałam jego imienia ale świtało mi coś . Gapiłam się na niego długi czas aż chrząknął i sam przerwał ciszę ??; Nie poznajesz starego przyjaciela ??– dosiadł się do mojej ławki Cat; Poznaje ale nie pamiętam . ?? : Marshall cat; Lee – dokończyłam za niego – pół człowiek pół wampir który podczas bitwy pod Hastings chciał zajebać mi konia na którym nie umiał jeździć. – wy buchnęłam śmiechem , pamiętałam tego gościa, mój stary kolega z czasu wojny i czuwania . – Jak tam u Lily ? mars; no wróciła do nas znowu . Cat: A co tam odwaliła że znowu ? – boże jak ja uwielbiam rozmawiać i się uśmiechać , właśnie tak jak w tej chwili . mars; no 3 razy zmarła i wróciła , a jak tam u ciebie? Jak misja ?? cat: źle , po prostu mam dość tej misji .Nie chce być z chłopakiem którego nie kocham . mars; kłamiesz. – spojrzałam na niego pytająco – sama potrafisz wyczuć kto kłamie , bo potrafisz wsłuchać się w rytm serca . Ja to robię jeszcze lepiej cat: sugerujesz coś / , ja go nie kocham jak kocham kevina chyba mars; dziewczyno nie oszukujmy się .. Kastel jest dla ciebie ważny .Przecież ja go kojarzę cat: możemy skończyć? – kiwnął głową – a w ogóle co ty tu robisz? Jako strażnik ? mars; nie wiem czy wiesz ale zabiłem swoją matkę i po prostu teraz tamto miasto mi się źle kojarzy . cat: uciekłeś? mars: opuściłem miejsce w szybszym tempie – uśmiechnął się pokazując szereg białych kłów . cat: eh , zaraz mam sprawę bardzo się boję . mars: to cię pociesze , teraz przez jakiś czas będę was odwiedzać cat: Czemu? - spytałam z niedowierzaniem mar: No a jak myślisz kto musi pomóc tym debilom co twoich mafiosów szuka ?? Cat: ty ? – klasnął w ręce . Zawołali mnie na sprawę, - no to może będziemy współpracować jak mnie nie zabiją .! -pożegnałam się jeszcze z Marshallem i weszłam do Sali. ** jak coś to przesłuchują osobno ** Sędzia: …….(coś se gada) Przypominam o mówieniu prawdy . W najgorszym wypadku pannie grozi pozbawienie wilkołactwa , panu Kentinowi śmierć . Cat: Najwyższy sądzie , to wszystko moja wina Kentin będzie kłamał aby mnie chronić . Ale od początku było powiedziane że on nie umie się zajmować dziećmi , jakimi dziećmi no nastolatkiem . – stwierdziłam- Ale on po prostu nie umiał tłumaczyć . A na tym to polegało . Prawda wziął kilka razy Jeka na trening ale młody przychodził i mówił że nie rozumie jak mój brat mu tłumaczył . Ale to moja wina , byłam tam jako jedyna dziewczyna więc ja powinnam dla wszystkich gotować , pomagać mu w lekcjach , prać . Ale tego nie robiłam .Było to źle rozpracowane logistycznie . I po prostu nie dałam rady . Kentin siedział pomagał młodemu . A Jeck uciekł bo po prostu tęsknił za rodziną , ja takiego uczucia nie znam bo nie pamiętam swoich rodziców . Ale on tak . To moja wina i tylko moja .- ostatnie zdanie powiedziałam z wielką powagą - Wiec proszę wysoki sędzio , mnie obarczyć całą winą i nie odbierać nam brata . – powiedziałam w amoku emocji – Tylko ja jestem winna tej sytuacji , proszę całą karę skierować na mnie nie na mojego brata . **** No , w końcu to ja zostałam skazana , tak jak chciałam ..Chciałam być skazana ale nie wiedziałam że to będzie aż tak bolało . Nie wiedziałam że będąc wierna bratu przestane być wierna samemu sobie.. Prowadzili mnie w dwójkę , trzymali za rece i barki . Ja, odziana byłam w białą przepaskę na piersiach i krótką spódniczkę .Kiedy doprowadzili mnie na miejsce , przywiązali moje ręce do wielkiego pala i kazali czekać , stosunkowo krótko ale kazali . Rozejrzałam się w tym czasie , byli tu wszyscy , wszyscy moi znajomi , bracia siostry i Gandalf . Patrzył się na mnie z politowaniem potem odwrócił wzrok .. Przyszedł on , człowiek w ciemnym ubraniu , czarnym kapturze i czarnej arafatce odsłaniającej oczy. Zarzucony nie dbale kaptur nadawał mu mroczności . W prawej ręce trzymał narzędzie , narzędzie mojej zbrodni . . Zamknęłam oczy , i czekałam na pierwszy cios . Kiedy kat go zadał żałośnie jęknęłam. Był to mój największy błąd jaki teraz mogłam popełnić . Pokazałam słabość , a dla słabych nie ma litości . Katował mnie pejczem długo , a ja z każdym uderzeniem czułam jak moja skóra coraz bardziej krwawi , ale zaciskałam zęby . siedziałam cicho . W końcu kat zadał najmconiejsze uderzenie – ostatnie . A ja upadłam i nic nie pamiętałam . **** Obudziłam się na łóżku , leżałam na brzuchu a najmniejszy ruch powodował falę silnego bólu . było jasno , aha czyli był albo późny poranek alb wczesne popołudnie . Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć czemu tutaj leże a przede wszystkim ile tutaj lezę. **** Kentin **** Leżała już cztery dni w śpiące . Mocno oberwała ,rany nie chciały się goić . było mi jej cholernie żal , bo ta sytuacja była prze zemnie . Dla mnie kazała sie skatować , i to wszystko było moją winą . A na dodatek kastiel cały czas do mnie dzwonił wypytując czemu Catlyn nie odbiera , **** miesiąc później *** - jesteś prwna ? - spytał z troską w głosie - tak czuje sie już dobrze , a rany zaczynają sie goić , to już czas wracać do domu . I tak już pewnoe nie dam rady zdać to chociarz pomoge kastelowi w tym . - kiedy sie znów zobaczymy ? - chłopak zadał pytanie a ja wsiadłam na konia - nie wiem , przyjade na wakacje , a teraz już musze jechać . - no to masz - kentin podał mi Brutusa - a Lakszmi gdzie ? - zostaje na szkoleniu . Potem Brutus zostanie a Lakszmi wróci do domu . - to do zobaczenia - bracie Wyjechałam koniem z stajni stępem , london szedł spokojnie a ja napisałam SMS do kasa by do mnie zadzwonił . Nie zdążyłam wyjechać na główną drogę gdy rozbrzmiał się dzwięk mojego dzwonka * no cześć , kiedy w końcu zobacze moją dziewczynę? - zapytał chłopak zmartwionym głosem* no za jakieś 9 godzin będzie to możliwe , jak w szkole? * no srają się że cb nie ma . Aż mi sie wymówki skończyły . *i tak nie zdam . * masz szanse , musimy przygotować coś w stylu koncertu . * czyli wy zagracie , moge poprosić kevina * nie - warknął na mnie - po za tym przecierz on cie nienawidzi! - krzyknął na mnie * wiesz co nara - mlasnęłam * ej mała nie obrażaj się - powiedział błogo * wiesz co muszę kończyć chce już kłusować pa - rozłączyłam sie 9 godzin później Stałam przed domem kasa i zastanawiałam sie czy zapukać . Byłam na niego zła ale też cholernie za nim tęskniłam przez ten miesiąc . Zapukałam , po kilku minutach otworzył zaspany czarrwono włosy . Kiedy mnie zobaczył jego źrnice rozszerzyły sie z zdziwienia i mocno mnie przytulił *tęskniłem - mruknął - mocno * ja też ,-westchnełam - ja też Kastiel szybko wciągnoł mnie do środka zamykając za sobą dzrzwi . Przyparł mnie do sciany i zaczął namiętnie całować moją twarz oraz szyję . No i co stało sie , przespałam sie z kastielem . ZAPRASZAM :) http://przeciazenie-slodkiflirt.blogspot.com/ = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Bo żyjesz dla kogoś, nie dla siebie" by Gumichowaxd? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Kentin